Conto tão Velho Como o Tempo
by Annia Winter
Summary: Draco e Ginny são obrigados a morar sob o mesmo teto, e acabam cercados por mistério e magia. Será que conseguirão, juntos, desvendar o porquê?
1. Prólogo

Era uma vez, em um reino muito distante, um jovem príncipe que vivia em uma gigante e reluzente mansão. Embora tivesse tudo o que quisesse, o príncipe era mimado, egoísta, grosseiro e arrogante.

Em uma noite fria de outono, um velha mendiga veio ao castelo. Já era quase inverno, e ao abrir a porta o príncipe percebeu que aquele devia ser um dos dias mais gelados já vistos naquele lugar. A brisa congelante bateu forte em seu rosto.

Olhou para a mendiga, que vestia um manto preto apenas. Um arrepio passou-lhe pela espinha, simplesmente porque ela era terrivelmente feia.

A mendiga, que pareceu não perceber a careta do príncipe ao ver seu rosto, ofereceu a ele uma simples rosa vermelha, em troca de abrigo para o frio.

Repugnado pela feiúra dela, o príncipe zombou da oferta, e mandou a velhinha embora. Porém, ela o aconselhou a não se deixar enganar pelas aparências, pois a beleza está no interior das pessoas. E quando ele riu e voltou a expulsá-la, ela se transformou em uma bela feiticeira.

O príncipe, apesar de ser um bruxo, não estava com sua varinha, e não tinha poderes suficientes para lutar com a feiticeira. Ele tentou se desculpar, mas era tarde demais, pois ela percebeu que não havia amor no coração dele.

E como castigo, a feiticeira rogou uma praga sobre ele e sobre todos os membros de sua família, arrancando seus corações.

A partir desse momento, todos daquela família, até mesmo os filhos e netos do príncipe, até mesmo as crianças: Ninguém conseguia amar.

A rosa que ela havia oferecido, era encantada, e iria florescer durante centenas de anos, até que uma moça, ou um moço, pudesse realmente amar alguém pertencente aquela família. Se isso acontecesse, então o feitiço estaria desfeito. Se não, todos estariam condenados a permanecer sem sentimentos, para sempre.

Com o passar dos anos, o príncipe caiu em desespero, e perdeu toda a esperança. Todas as mulheres que se aproximavam dele e de seus familiares estavam apenas interessadas em sua fortuna, em privilégios. Mal sabiam elas que estariam fardadas a pior maldição de todas.

Ninguém nunca havia se apaixonado por nenhum deles.

Afinal, quem seria capaz de amar um monstro?


	2. Viagem Inesperada

Draco desceu as escadas da mansão em passos rápidos, apressando-se até a sala de jantar.

Ele parou um segundo perante o espelho que ficava no corredor. Olhou-se rapidamente, arrumando seus cabelos louro platinados e jogando-os para trás.

Não havia entendido porque sua mãe havia mandado lhe chamar nesse horário, e com tanta urgência! Sentiu-se irritado por ter que levantar mais cedo do que o normal, apenas para dar atenção a sua mãe que, segundo ele pensava, não estava mais tão boa da cabeça.

Chegou, finalmente, à sala de jantar. Sua mãe estava sentada na cadeira de cabeceira da grande mesa de carvalho, que comportava até doze pessoas. O café da manhã estava posto à mesa, um grande banquete, na opinião de Draco. Haviam diferentes sabores de bolos, pavês e vários tipos de pães e geléias. O louro nunca havia visto um café assim em sua casa, nem mesmo quando tinham visitas.

- Porque a urgência, _mamãe_? - Disse Draco, anunciando sua presença no recinto.

- Ora Draco, uma mãe não pode simplesmente querer aproveitar um bom café da manhã com seu filho? - Sorriu Narcissa, ela parecia mais magra que o habitual, o que a deixava ainda mais esguia e fazia seu queixo parecer ainda mais fino.

''Não uma mãe como você'' - Ele pensou. Mas evitou falar em voz alta para que não começassem mais uma briga, logo a essa hora da manhã.

- Porque o banquete? - Ele resolveu simplesmente ignorar a pergunta da mãe. - Algum motivo para festejos?

Narcissa limpou delicadamente a boca com um guardanapo de tecido, e colocou-o no colo novamente. Parecia estar escolhendo as palavras certas para respondê-lo. ''Talvez ela esteja apenas tentando me deixar mais irritado!'' - Draco pensou.

- Meu filho, - Ela parou por mais um momento - Desde que seu pai faleceu...

Argh! Aquilo sempre o deixava louco! Lucius estava tão vivo como sempre esteve, mas ela insistia em ressaltar sua morte! Apenas para negar o fato de que ele estava preso em Azkaban, sob a supervisão de centenas de comensais e sem um mísero nuque de sua fortuna.

- Ele não faleceu. - O louro interrompeu, o mais educadamente que pôde, tentando não explodir.

- Bom, eu creio que ele esteja para nós. - Ela sorriu, fazendo com seus lábios finos quase desaparecessem em seu rosto pálido. - Mas, continuando, eu recebi uma carta do ministro da magia. Ele pediu para que nós nos separássemos. Hoje, você estará indo para a nossa mansão na França.

Draco não pode deixar de alegrar-se. Finalmente havia entendendido o motivo do café tão caprichado. Ele estava se mudando, para outro país! Isso era... Algum tipo de despedida ou coisa parecida.

- Draco, eu te conheço! Não precisa fazer tanto esforço para esconder sua alegria. - Ela continuou, sua voz estava seca. Narcissa tomou um gole de seu chá, então sorriu novamente. - Não serão apenas boas notícias, filho.

Ele rolou os olhos. - É claro! - Pensou - Estava bom demais para ser verdade. Qual seria a parte ruim agora?

- Teremos aurores como babás! - Ela sorriu, sarcasticamente. Como se aquilo realmente fosse motivo para sorrir. - O próprio ministro fez questão de escolhê-los a dedo! - Draco rolou os olhos novamente. - E trate de ficar bem comportado, garoto! Eles vão avaliar nossos comportamentos e investigar nossas casas a procura de qualquer tipo de magia negra. E se eles encontrarem... - Ela ameaçou.

Narcissa não precisava terminar a frase. Draco sabia exatamente sobre o que ela estava falando. Se encontrassem qualquer pista de que eles tenham contato com magia negra, perderiam as mansões e toda a fortuna Malfoy.

- Já entendi, mãe.

- Que ótimo! - A loura passou mais uma vez o guardanapo em seus lábios, e se levantou da cadeira. - É uma pena que não possa ficar mais para aproveitar o resto desse agradabilíssimo desjejum, mas você já tem que ir.

Draco não se importou, não tinha fome. Ele levantou-se da cadeira e seguiu para a porta principal. Como já previa, lá uma bela carruagem verde com detalhes em dourado o esperava, na condução ele viu um homem baixinho, de confiança da família, e quatro cavalos, todos muito grandes e negros. Suas bagagens, feitas pelos elfos, já estavam no transporte.

- Adeus, Narcissa. - Foi tudo o que disse, e sem nem ao menos olhar mais uma vez para o rosto de sua mãe, Draco entrou na carruagem.

--

Gina estava na sala da Toca, lendo um livro. Desde a noite anterior estava um pouco indignada com as atitudes de seu pai, mas não podia culpá-lo. Era seu dever ter que fazer escolhas difíceis, então ela simplesmente resolveu acatar as ordens. Afinal, quanto mais cedo começasse, mais cedo terminaria o trabalho sujo.

Mas, enquanto não começava, Gina aproveitou para aproveitar seus poucos dias de férias para ler alguns livros. Na verdade, para ler muitos livros, já que aquela havia se tornado sua paixão desde os tempos de Hogwarts.

Seria isso uma conseqüência de muito tempo passado com Hermione? Talvez. Mas ela havia ganhado da amiga um bom livro, que havia logo se tornado seu favorito. Afinal, já era a terceira vez que o lia em apenas uma semana, e ela simplesmente não conseguia enjoar da história.

Tinha tudo o que ela mais gostava: Lutas com espadas, amores impossiveis, festas gigantescas... Ah! Como ela queria ter uma vida glamurosa assim!

- Ginevra Weasley! - Chamou a mãe mais uma vez. - Venha comer alguma coisa menina, daqui a pouco você terá que partir!

- Já vou mamãe! Só mais essa página... - Avisou, sem nem tirar os olhos do livro.

Molly resolveu ir até a sala, chamar a ruiva para tomar café. Logo que chegou, reconheceu a capa do livro que a menina lia, era o mesmo de todos os dias.

- Gina... Esse livro mais uma vez? - Ginevra ignorou o comentário da mãe - Querida, você já sabe todas as falas decoradas, meu amor! Que custa parar um segundinho para comer alguma coisa? Vai acabar desmaiando.

Ginny desistiu de tentar ler e fechou o livro, guardando na memória a página em que havia parado. Olhou rapidamente para a capa.

Era bem simples, preta e feita de couro. O título enfeitava a frente do livro com letras douradas e elegantes. ''Romeu e Julieta''.

Ela foi até a cozinha, sentando-se a mesa junto com sua mãe e seu pai. Este, não parava de se desculpar.

- Ginny, eu sei que você não queria! Mas, pense pelo lado positivo. Isso significa que você é uma das melhores aurores da Inglaterra! Não é ótimo.

- É sim, papai. - Ela sorriu, tentando fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Gina já havia ouvido aquele mesmo discurso um milhão de vezes na noite anterior.

- Oh, querida! - Intrometeu-se Molly, retirando o avental vermelho que vestia - Sentiremos tanto a sua falta!

- Eu sei, mamãe. - Gina começou a passar geléia de amora em uma torrada. - Eu também sentirei saudades!

- Não esqueça de mandar-nos correspondência, viu mocinha! - Advertiu-a Molly.

- Mãe! Não faça tanto drama... Não é como se eu estivesse voltando para Hogwarts ou algo assim.

Gina sabia bem o que preocupava sua mãe. Não era somente a distância. Em Hogwarts, Ginny tinha toda a proteção possível e inimaginável tomando conta dela. Mas, tomar conta de algum relativo de comensal e tentar descobrir se ele tem relação com as artes das trevas, bem... Era um tanto mais preocupante.

A ruiva tomou seu café bem tranqüila. Já era tarde quando ela terminou, quase 11:30 da manhã. Ela trocou de roupa sem pressa, e depois de muito pensar sobre o que vestiria, Gina optou por uma calça jeans preta, um suéter branco novo que sua mãe lhe havia comprado, e seu cachecol favorito, listrado de roxo e verde. Calçou um all star branco que tinha jogado no fundo do armário, e após dar uma rápida penteada no cabelo, resolveu que já estava pronta.

Artur subiu para ajudar a filha a levar as malas para a sala. Ela não estava levando coisa demais. Duas malas com roupas e sapatos e uma bolsa grande com livros e acessórios. Seria o suficiente, apesar de que ela não sabia ainda quanto tempo precisaria viver na França.

Após deixarem tudo na sala, começaram-se as despedidas. Molly apertou Gina junto a si o mais forte que pôde, dando as recomendações que costumava dar até três anos atrás, quando Gina ia para Hogwarts. Depois que finalmente conseguiu se desvencilhar de sua mãe, a ruiva foi em direção a Artur.

- Adeus, papai! - Ela sorriu - Não se preocupe comigo, eu ficarei bem.

- Eu sei que ficará, querida. - Disse ele, indo para mais perto dela e a abraçando fraternalmente - Só quero que entenda que ter me tornado o Ministro da Magia, não significa que eu deixarei minha família de lado, em momento algum!

- Eu entendo, papai... Não tem que dizer nada.

Artur beijou sua testa e Gina se afastou, levando suas malas para dentro da lareira. Ela encheu sua mão com uma grande quantidade de pó de flu, e deu uma última olhada para seus pais. Molly tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas os dois sorriam.

Sentindo-se um pouco mais segura, ela entrou na lareira e jogou o pó sobre seus pés, anunciando o mais claramente que pôde.

- Estação de carruagens de Paris, França!

--

Ao entrar na carruagem, Draco se lembrou de como as odiava. Por mais que as carruagens dos Malfoy fossem elegantes e caras, eram simplesmente tediosas e desconfortáveis. Durante todo o percurso a única coisa que ele ouviu foram os galopes dos cavalos negros que corriam como loucos.

Porém, graças a alguns feitiços e cochilos, chegariam finalmente ao porto de Londres. De lá, Draco pegaria um cruzeiro a Paris e novamente uma carruagem até a mansão.

Olhou pela janela. O céu estava cinzento em Londres, mas as árvores deixavam a cidade colorida, com as folhas alaranjadas do outono. O chão, também, estava muito bonito já que as folhas haviam começado a cair.

Então, a carruagem parou. Draco não podia estar mais satisfeito. Ele desceu e logo fez questão de subir para o navio, o condutor vinha atrás, trazendo suas bagagens.

Em poucos minutos o navio deixou a estação, indo para a França. Draco foi até uma das bordas do navio, olhar o mar. Agora sim, estava se sentindo melhor. Ele gostava de observar o mar, ouvir o silencio. Era definitivamente melhor do que uma carroça maldita que não parava de balançar!

Julgava-se quase feliz ali, observando o azul do mar, a brisa fria batendo em seu rosto. Sozinho, apenas com seus pensamentos.

Mas, claro. Alguma coisa sempre dava errada para Draco.

- Malfoy, mas que surprrresa! - Draco se virou depressa, ao ouvir seu nome. Não antes - é claro - de amaldiçoar quem havia interrompido seus devaneios. E não podia ter sido gente pior.

- Ethan McGold! - Ele sorriu, sarcástico - Mas que desprazer em vê-lo.

McGold... Argh! Porque Merlin não mandou o santo Potter de uma vez e acabou logo com a sua vida? - _Calma, Malfoy! Se controle, respire fundo para não enfiar a mão nesse canalha!_

Ethan McGold era o terror de Malfoy em Hogwarts. Um ano mais novo que ele, Ethan até o terceiro ano sempre fora o maior puxa-saco de Draco! E então - do nada! - resolveu que poderia ser melhor que ele! McGold tentava roubar suas namoradas, seus capangas, comprava vassouras melhores que as dele, tirava notas melhores do que as dele...

Draco não costumava se importar muito, no inicio achava ridículo o modo como ele se comportava. Ainda mais ridículo do que quando Ethan queria lamber a sola de suas botas. Mas, depois de um tempo, aquilo começou a irritar Draco.

Ele só conseguiu se livrar do sonserino quando se formou, e Merlin sabe o quanto isso foi ótimo. E já faziam quatro anos desde que os dois se viram pela última vez.

McGold não tinha mudado muita coisa. Mantinha os cabelos castanhos desgrenhados, os mesmos olhos felinos, quase amarelos. Ele estava usando uma calça jeans clara, e uma blusa preta, com um paletó grafite por cima. Era arrumado, mas casual.

- Estou feliz em poderr dizerrrr o mesmo de você, Malfoy! - Ethan sorriu, tão irônico como apenas uma cópia perfeita de Draco faria.

- O que faz indo para a França, maldito? - Grunhiu o louro.

- Orrrra, Drrraco! Parre com esses apelidos carrinhosos! - Draco revirou os olhos, esperando por uma resposta a sua pergunta. - Por acaso, eu moro lá!

- Ah! Agora eu entendi o porquê desse sotaque vergonhoso!

- A garrotas acham sexy, Malfoy.

Draco riu. Uma risada de deboche.

- Nunca me rebaixaria nesse nível, McGold. Você desceu fundo mesmo, hein? - Ethan fez uma careta.

- Que mal lhe perrrgunte, Malfoy, mas... O que está fazendo indo para a France?

- Me mudando para a Mansão Malfoy de Paris. - Ele rolou os olhos, mas Ethan pareceu bastante satisfeito, pois abriu o máximo que pôde seus olhos amarelos e sorriu com seu melhor sorriso desdenhoso.

- Oh! Mas será um prrrazer morar perto de você, Malfoy!

Não! Seria isso um mero pesadelo, ou seria mesmo real? Morar na mesma cidade, não apenas isso! Morar _perto_ de McGold! O mauricinho com nome de sanduíche, mas que desgraça mais ele precisava em sua vida?

Ah, claro! Seria muito bom quando Ethan descobrisse que Draco teria que morar com um maldito auror. Definitivamente, era seu fim.

--

Após uma das piores viagens de sua vida, Draco - finalmente! - havia chegado na mansão.

- Uma das piores? - Ele se corrigiu - A pior de todas!

Mas estando em sua casa, as coisas se acalmaram. Seu quarto já estava arrumado, tinha vários elfos domésticos só para ele mandar, escolheria o jantar todos os dias... Parecia perfeito.

Bom, quase. Seria perfeito até que algum maldito auror mandão aparecesse na sua casa querendo investigar e ficar vigiando ele. Seria até mesmo suportável até que o maldito do McGold resolvesse visitá-lo e se deparasse com sua babá.

Depois, seria seu fim.

Draco tentou afastar seus pensamentos para outro lugar e aproveitar seus poucos momentos de solidão em Paris. Resolveu explorar a casa, afinal a última vez que estivera ali nem havia entrado em Hogwarts ainda.

Entrou em todos os quartos - contou 53 - Abriu as cortinas, entrou em todas as salas, na biblioteca... Subiu todas as escadas que podia subir. No último andar, tinha um longo corredor. Pendurado em uma das paredes estavam os retratos da árvore genealógica dos Malfoy, Draco não reconheceu muitas das fotografias já que a maioria dos homens e mulheres naquela parede faziam parte da família que morava na França. Infelizmente - e o motivo é um grande mistério - a parte francesa dos Malfoy se extinguiu, e os Malfoy da Inglaterra herdaram as mansões e toda a fortuna.

No fim do corredor, havia um quadro. Era muito grande, e lá dormia uma bela feiticeira. Ela tinha cabelos dourados e ondulados, que caiam até quase seus pés, e usava um belo vestido, longo e verde. Ela parecia estar em um escritório, todo feito em carvalho. Atrás dela havia apenas uma lareira. A moça estava sentada em uma cadeira, e com a cabeça apoiada sobre os braços em uma mesa. Parecia estar em um sono muito profundo.

Ao lado do quadro da feiticeira, havia uma porta. Draco a abriu.

Olhou em volta. As paredes eram cobertas de desenhos de folhas e flores, todas em tons de rosa e vermelho. Os móveis eram todos feitos em madeira escura, apesar de não serem muitos. Lá havia uma penteadeira, e uma cadeira, que tinha o estofado de veludo escarlate. Havia também uma grande cama de casal, com um colcha salmão e pérola, que combinava perfeitamente com o papel de parede.

No entanto, o que mais havia chamado a atenção de Draco não foram os poucos e bem cuidados móveis, nem a bela decoração do quarto. E sim, uma rosa negra, colocada em um jarro de vidro em cima da mesa de cabeceira da cama. A rosa estava murcha e seca, mesmo estando colocada na água. Algumas pétalas negras jaziam caídas a sua volta.

O impulso de Draco seria jogá-la fora. Era só uma flor velha, seca, aparentemente morta. Mas, ele não pôde. Aquela rosa lhe era familiar, e muito! Fechou os olhos e pensou um pouco. Lembrou-se da mansão na Inglaterra. Na sala de estar havia um pequeno quadro em cima da lareira, com uma rosa idêntica àquela, pintada nele. O louro parou por mais um segundo, pensando. Então, Draco retirou o broche de prata que usava em seu paletó negro. Analisou-o.

Após um lapso de compreensão, ele viu. No broche que usava, no quadro em sua casa. As duas rosas eram idênticas àquela que estava na sua frente agora. Aquela era a rosa estampada em todos os brasões da família Malfoy.

O símbolo da família Malfoy, realmente existia, e Draco estava olhando para ele.

--

Depois de uma cansativa viagem de carruagem, Gina estava em frente a mansão - que mais lembrava um castelo.

Era lindo, mas bastante sombrio. Gina pôde ver altas torres, em estilo arquitetônico gótico, e imediatamente se perguntou quantos quartos tinham lá dentro. Ou quantas masmorras - completou. A frente era protegida por grades de ferro, frias e gigantescas, que davam a ela a impressão de uma prisão. E Ginny pôde ver um extenso jardim verde e bem cuidado, rodeando toda a mansão, contrastando extravagantemente com o ambiente sombrio que as torres negras e pontiagudas davam àquele lugar.

Antes mesmo que pudesse terminar de observar, um elfo doméstico já estava bem a sua frente, abrindo o portão.

- Seja bem vinda, senhorita. - O pequeno elfo sorriu. Não tinha nem vestígio de sotaque francês. - Você dever ser a aurora que senhor estar esperando, certo?

Ginny afirmou com a cabeça.

- Siga-me, senhorita... - ele ficou sem saber o que dizer.

- Weasley.

O elfo arregalou um pouco os olhos, mas Gina fingiu não perceber.

Ele carregou as malas dela até o grande portão de carvalho, e bateu na porta.

Em menos de um segundo, outro elfo doméstico - dessa vez, uma elfa - abriu a porta.

Ela era menor e tinha traços muito femininos. Usava trapos - como todos os outros - mas Gina teve a impressão que os trapos dela era melhor que os trapos de outro elfo qualquer._Talvez fossem trapos de marca..._ - Pensou, rindo da própria piada depois.

- Leve as coisas da _madam_ parra o quarto vinte! - Ordenou ela, parecendo ser a 'líder' dos elfos por ali. Então, quando o outro elfo se afastou com a bagagem, a pequena se voltou para Gina - Senhorrita, e um prrrazer tê-la aqui. Meu nome ser Amyllis, e eu servirrei a senhorrita enquanto estar hospedada por aqui.

- Muito prazer, - Sorriu a Ruiva - Eu sou a Srta Weasley, mas pode me chamar apenas de Ginny.

- Esperro que goste da Mansão Malfoy, Ginny. - A pequena sorriu. Diferentemente do outro elfo, não esboçou nenhuma reação ao ouvir seu sobrenome. Apenas sorriu gentilmente, e acatou as ordens. Mas, mesmo assim havia algo de errado no que ela disse. Algo **muito** errado.

Mansão _Malfoy_? - Mas, como assim? Teria realmente sido burra o suficiente por nem ao menos perguntar ao seu pai de qual suspeito de comensal ela estaria tomando conta?

Não seria _Draco Malfoy_, seria?

- Então, - Sorriu Ginny, mais uma vez. Tentando disfarçar ao máximo seu nervosismo - Onde está o anfitrião?

- Estou aqui! - Disse uma voz vinda da escadaria ao lado da sala. Gina virou-se rápido para ver quem era.

Os mesmos cabelos louro platinados, o mesmo sorriso de escárnio e as mesmas roupas pretas de sempre.

_Draco_. - Gina engoliu em seco só de pensar.

--

N/A: Sim, galerinha! Vocês podem gritar ALELUIA, porque finalmente a Daph betou. HAHAHA (: Vamos todos mandar recadinhos para ela, do gênero: ''Daphne, não demore para betar a fic, se não ficaremos sem capítulos!'' Quem sabe ela não fica com dó e realmente beta tudo mais rápido.

Anyways, recebi esse da Daph hoje, e já mandei o capítulo 2 prontinho pra ela betar e me enviar de volta. Então, quanto tempo vocês acham que ela vai demorar?

Façam suas apostas!


	3. Primeiros Encontros

O louro ouviu batidas fortes na porta principal. Droga, devia ser o auror! E ele ainda estava ali, olhando a rosa negra, feito um idiota.

Desceu as escadas quase correndo, então parou ao chegar perto do primeiro andar. Não podia chegar afobado. Passou os dedos pelas madeixas louras, em uma tentativa pouco útil de arrumar um pouco os fios rebeldes. Respirou fundo. Desceu o restante dos degraus lentamente, parando antes dos cinco últimos, quando finalmente pôde ver o auror.

Era uma moça, ele logo viu. Os cabelos vermelhos e brilhantes contrastavam com o ambiente cinzento do castelo. Ela e Amyllis, a elfa que tomava conta da mansão quando não havia ninguém, estavam conversando.

Ela era bonita, ele percebeu. Tinha as bochechas rosadas e um cachecol roxo e verde que combinava perfeitamente com sua pele alva.

- Então, - Draco a ouviu dizer, quando finalmente pôde parar de se concentrar em sua aparência, e perceber sobre o que ela tanto falava. - Onde está o anfitrião?

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ela estava procurando por ele. Malfoy preparou seu melhor sorriso de escárnio antes de responder.

- Estou aqui!

A aurora virou a cabeça tão repentinamente que seus cabelos ruivos se bagunçaram, deixando-a com um ar ainda mais gracioso. Parecia bastante curiosa, e não era muito boa em disfarçar isso. Então, Draco viu.

Ele viu que ela tinha sardas espalhadas pelas bochechas rosadas e acima do nariz, viu os olhos grandes e amendoados, percebeu o tom alaranjado de ruivo que seus cabelos tinham.

_Weasley._- Ele concluiu.

- Olá senhor Malfoy. - Ela cumprimentou, Draco terminou de descer os degraus que lhe faltavam e postou-se em frente à moça. A elfa, amedrontada, se retirou o mais rápido que pôde.

Draco riu. Deveria tratá-la bem, ele sabia. Mas ela era uma Weasley! E isso não estava em seus planos.

- Olá, Weasley fêmea. - Não resistiu. Ela pareceu não se importar muito e sorriu. Um sorriso um tanto desafiador.

- Vejo que ainda se lembra de alguma coisa dos nossos tempos de Hogwarts, não é Malfoy?

- Vejo que você também. Alias, não mudou nada. - Ele parou por um segundo, olhando-a da cabeça aos pés - Bom, talvez a qualidade das suas roupas tenha melhorado um pouco. Não precisa mais de vestes de segunda mão, certo?

Gina apontou o dedo na direção do rosto dele, repentinamente assustando-o. Era quase absurda, coisa que ele nunca admitiria e não deixou suas feições mostrarem.

- Preste bem atenção, Malfoy! - Ela ameaçou. Draco forjou uma expressão desleixada, como se não se importasse com uma palavra do que ela dizia. - Te coloco em Azkaban em um segundo, e então vamos ver quem de nós dois vai estar vestindo trapos!

Ficaram em silêncio. Draco apertou seus lábios por um segundo, o que demonstrava todo o seu desgosto, se prestasse muita atenção. Então ele segurou levemente o pulso da ruiva, abaixando o dedo que ainda apontava duramente para a sua cara. Não gostava de se subordinar a ninguém, e muito menos deixar que a outra pessoa tenha a última palavra. Mas, não tinha outra escolha. Era isso, ou Azkaban.

- Siga-me. - Ele disse, muito polidamente, e Gina arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas, seus braços cruzados e apertados ao corpo. - Vou lhe mostrar seus aposentos.

Ela abriu os grandes olhos azuis e olhou para o teto mais uma vez. Aquilo tudo parecia já ter acontecido tantas vezes, que ela nem sabia mais se era mesmo real.

Esticou a mão para o lado, procurando um corpo para que pudesse tocar. Nada. A cama estava intocada do lado direito, completamente arrumada. A loura não se movia muito ao dormir, e nunca bagunçava o outro lado da cama.

Não passara a noite com ninguém, de novo. Queria que aquilo fosse só um sonho ruim, mas não era.

Viúva, órfã. O que mais poderia acontecer com ela? Porque Deus havia feito isso com ela? Existia um Deus, alias?

Estava com a cabeça cheia demais, estava pensando demais. Resolveu tomar uma ducha, então. Uma ducha fria. Talvez assim acordasse desse pesadelo.

Levantou-se da cama. Olhou mais uma vez para ela, procurando um mínimo vestígio de presença humana. É, ele não estava mais ali...

Saiu do quarto e caminhou até o pequeno banheiro, da pequena casa. Era perfeita para os dois. Pequena, aconchegante... Perfeita para que ela criasse os filhos que eles teriam, os netos...

Sentiu a cerâmica fria sob seus pés descalços, mas não se preocupou em pegar um chinelo. Despiu-se completamente e ligou o chuveiro. Antes de entrar, no entanto, olhou-se no grande espelho acima de pia.

Os cabelos bonitos e louros estavam bagunçados, desgrenhados. Haviam bolsas escuras em baixo dos belos e grandes olhos azuis. Sentia-se velha, usada, desgastada.

Menos de um ano, - Ela pensou - menos de um ano casada...

- Oh, Aaron... Por que?

Então, entrou no chuveiro, sentindo a água gelada escorrendo por sua pele pálida e quente.

Gina jogou-se na cama, com alguma dificuldade para subir nela – Era extremamente alta! Essa, definitivamente, fora sua parte favorita de toda essa história de babá. Ela dormiria, a partir de hoje, em uma cama king size, mais alta do que poderia um dia imaginar que alguma cama seria. Parecia mais uma suíte presidencial do que um quarto de hospedes.

Analisou o local. Era grande, arejado. As paredes perfeitamente pintadas em cor cinza, deixavam o local um pouco obscuro. Havia apenas uma janela, imensa. Ela ia do chão até quase o teto, mas suas cortinas de veludo escarlate – pesadas e grossas – Não deixavam com que a pouca luminosidade do dia de outono entrasse no quarto, impedindo também que Gina concluísse sua análise.

Levantou-se, decidida a abrir as cortinas empoeiradas. Andou até o outro lado do quarto, atenta ao chão, tentando não tropeçar em nada. Quando chegou lá, precisou usar um pouco de seu esforço para puxar as cortinas - mais pesadas do que ela podia imaginar – e prendê-las ao lado da janela.

Então, percebeu que não era apenas uma janela. Era uma sacada, pequena, mas aconchegante, que dava vista para o jardim da mansão. Os olhos de Ginny brilhavam enquanto ela se impressionava com tanta beleza. A aparência fria e sombria do castelo se quebrava quase que completamente enquanto ela admirava as cores e formas do jardim.

Quando finalmente pôde desgrudar seus olhos da beleza do lado de fora, saiu da sacada e voltou ao interior do quarto, – o vento frio batendo em seu rosto a ajudou nessa decisão – e tornou a observar os objetos que havia lá.

A primeira coisa que conseguiu prender sua atenção foi um quadro. Era um gatinho. Um filhote gordo e branquinho, que brincava alegremente com um novelo de lã azul claro, pulando de um lado para o outro. O novelo tinha a exata cor de seus olhos, e de tempos em tempos o gatinho encarava a ruiva, mexendo o nariz, atrapalhado. Ginny sorriu para o quadro, achando-o encantadoramente fofo.

Depois, ela procurou por outros quadros, sendo que talvez achasse algum outro animalzinho. Decepcionou-se ao perceber que aquele era o único no aposento.

Ginny percebeu que o quarto não tinha muitos móveis. Sua cama ficava no centro, encostada a uma parede. Na parede oposta, havia um pequeno armário de duas portas e ao lado dele uma cômoda relativamente grande. Ao lado de sua cama havia um pequeno criado-mudo, com um abajur cuja coloração combinava com as cortinas e o carpete que cobria o chão. Na outra parede havia uma penteadeira, com um espelho e uma gaveta. A sua frente jazia um pequeno banquinho e em cima dela uma escova de cabelos com aparência bem antiga. Bem ao lado da penteadeira, havia uma porta, que Ginny logo julgou como um banheiro. Sentiu-se aliviada por ter sido colocada em uma suíte, assim não teria que passear de roupão pela gigantesca mansão que nem ao menos conhecia. Todos os móveis e portas ali, eram feitas de um carvalho bastante escuro. A mobília tinha um aspecto bem antigo, mas o quarto tinha um certo ar feminino.

Começou a mexer nas gavetas da cômoda. As maiores, mais em baixo, estavam vazias, provavelmente para que Gina colocasse ali suas roupas. Porém, as duas de cima, que eram menores (metade das outras três) estavam abarrotadas de pergaminhos amarelos e de aparência extremamente antiga. A maior parte deles eram cartas, Gina logo concluiu. Mas, não abriu nenhuma. Estavam sem remetente e sem destinatário. Foi fuçando até bem no fundo da gaveta e encontrou uma foto.

A foto não se movia e nem era colorida. Nela havia um moço de aproximadamente uns 22 anos. O homem era pálido, tinha os cabelos louro platinados e os traços finos e aristocráticos. Ginny logo o reconheceu como Draco, mas a fotografia era antiga demais para ser ele. Olhou seu verso, procurando mais algum tipo de informação.

_06/11/1442_

Novembro de 1442? – Gina estranhou. A foto tinha quase 560 anos desde que foi tirada. A ruiva nem ao menos sabia que naquela época os bruxos já tinham acesso à fotografia! Não era possível... A data só podia estar errada!

Seus pensamentos, no entanto, foram interrompidos por batidas repetidas e firmes na porta de carvalho. Ginny, assustada, guardou a foto rapidamente de volta na gaveta e abriu a porta. Não pôde evitar soltar um suspiro da alívio, ao perceber que era Amyllis, não Draco.

- O almoço já estar serrrvido, senhorrita Weasley. Senhor te esperra parra comer.

Gina sorriu, agradecendo o aviso.

- Só um segundo Amyllis, preciso pegar uma coisa. – A ruiva já ia entrar no quarto, quando percebeu que a elfa continuava parada em frente à porta, a esperando para levá-la a sala de jantar – Pode ir descendo, diga ao Malfoy que eu não vou me demorar.

Amyllis não precisou ser mandada duas vezes. Logo, sem dizer uma palavra desceu as escada, seguindo até onde Draco estava. Era uma elfa obediente, educada e muito eficiente, no entanto era submissa em excesso. Ela era exatamente o tipo de elfo que Gina imaginaria na casa de um Malfoy.

Ginny entrou no quarto e pegou sua varinha, colocando-a no bolso. Nunca se sabe quando vai precisar dela enquanto se lida com Draco Malfoy.

- Oh, meu Merlin! Que confusão... – Exclamou Hermione, indignada.

Ela vestia uma calça social preta bastante justa, e um blazer da mesma cor. O salto alto de suas sandálias faziam barulho enquanto ela andava pelos corredores do Ministério da Magia.

Granger estava a caminho do restaurante, teria que almoçar o mais rápido possível, para depois voltar as toneladas de trabalho que precisava terminar. Só esperava que não tivesse que almoçar sozinha mais uma vez.

Segundo jornalistas do profeta diário, os próprios dementadores haviam escapado de Azkaban para perseguir os comensais da morte que ainda estavam livres e causando encrenca no mundo mágico. E, claro, Hermione era a responsável por arranjar uma maneira eficiente de levar as criaturas sombrias de volta para Azkaban e fazem com que fiquem lá.

Chegando ao pequeno restaurante que ficava ao lado do Ministério, Hermione procurou por alguma mesa vaga. Olhou atentamente pelo ambiente.

A maioria das mesas eram para duas ou quatro pessoas, e estavam cobertas por toalhas verdes, que combinavam com as cortinas e os porta-guardanapos em cima das mesas.

Em um canto mais reservado do restaurante ela visualizou um jovem moço em uma mesa para dois. Ele parecia bastante entretido com seu profeta diário em mãos, e suas sobrancelhas arqueavam ou relaxavam enquanto ele analisava os fatos descritos no jornal.

Hermione sorriu, chegando mais perto de onde ele estava.

- Olá! – Ela cumprimentou, fazendo com que o jovem levantasse rápido a cabeça, se certificando de quem seria. Não que ele precisasse.

- Hermione! – Sorriu Harry, seus olhos mais verdes do que nunca continuavam escondidos atrás das lentes de seus óculos redondos. – Sente-se.

Hermione se sentou, pendurando sua bolsa no encosto da cadeira. Harry continuou a falar, entretanto.

- Há tanto tempo não podemos ter uma conversa tranqüila, não é? O ministério está realmente acabando conosco!

- Ah! Isso com certeza. – Hermione sorriu, encarando o amigo. – Esses dementadores acabam comigo... Estou abarrotada de trabalho.

Harry riu, parecia sem graça. Ele balançou levemente a cabeça, e deixou o jornal de lado, pegando o cardápio.

- Então, Mione? – Começou, passando os olhos rapidamente pelo cardápio – Já sabe o que vai pedir?

A morena olhou para ele. Seus olhos brilhantes, cabelos desarrumados e apontando para todos os lados. Estava com um sorriso grande, branco, verdadeiro. Ela se lembrou do menino de 11 anos que ela havia conhecido no caminho de Hogwarts, ele não tinha mudado muita coisa.

Draco estava de pé, na sala de jantar, esperando por ela. Esperando! Desde quando um Malfoy começou a esperar uma Weasley? Era o cúmulo dos absurdos!

Viu Amyllis descer as escadas e andar rapidamente em sua direção. Ela parou em frente ao loiro, e polidamente anunciou:

- A senhorrita Weasley já está descendo, senhor.

_Weasel – _Draco corrigiu-a em pensamentos zombeteiros, mas não soltou nenhuma palavra. O louro apenas acenou com a cabeça, e a elfa sabia que deveria se retirar.

Amyllis pediu licença e voltou para a cozinha.

Malfoy não teve que esperar mais muito tempo. Logo a ruiva descia as escada, um tanto afobada, mas ainda assim graciosa.

- Malfoy, já quase me perdi só ao descer do meu quarto! – Gina disse ao vê-lo, em tom de reclamação. Draco riu. Provavelmente Weasleys nunca tinham freqüentado lugares grandes como aquela mansão.

- Bom, Weasley. Se você não se importar, eu estou com fome. – Draco apontou para a mesa de jantar, cordialmente.

Gina se sentou, e Draco escolheu a cadeira de frente a ruiva. Os dois se serviram e passaram a comer em silêncio. Gina parecia um pouco incomodada com aquilo, as refeições em sua casa eram sempre barulhentas e agitadas, e aquele silêncio estava deixando-a nervosa.

- Então... – começou Gina, na esperança de começar algum tipo de conversa que não incluísse xingamentos e insultos. – É uma mansão muito grande essa, não é, Malfoy?

Ele levantou os olhos em direção a ela, estranhando sua repentina interrupção em uma refeição que, para ele, estava indo da maneira que devia estar.

- Sim, sim, Weasley. É bem grande. – Draco suspirou, entre uma garfada e outra – Eu mesmo não conheço todos os cômodos dela. Claro que para você vai ser mais difícil, já que você não está acostumada a lugares desse tamanho...

O rosto de Gina começou a ficar vermelho a medida que sua raiva pela arrogância e frieza do louro quase atingia seu limite.

- Mal posso esperar para encontrar uma prova de que você é cria de comensal, Malfoy! – Ela ameaçou, seus olhos estreitos não pareciam fazer com que Draco se sentisse diminuído, pelo contrario. Ele mantinha o sorriso de escárnio em seus lábios finos. – Meu maior prazer vai ser te jogar em Azkaban!

Draco pareceu ignorá-la e continuar a comer. Ela também continuou em silêncio, decidiu que nunca mais tentaria puxa um assunto ou tentar ter uma conversa civilizada com o louro.

Ele terminou e continuou sentado, esperando Gina esvaziar o prato. Quando os dois estavam satisfeitos, um elfo veio buscar os pratos usados e Amyllis, com a ajuda de outra elfa, trouxe as sobremesas. Terminaram de comer em silêncio mais uma vez. Draco repassava cuidadosamente as palavras da ruiva em sua cabeça.

_Azkaban_ – pensou, tentando gravar seu objetivo em mente. – _Eu __**nunca**__ vou para lá._

- Então, - começou Draco, ele tentava puxar assunto talvez como uma forma de ''puxa-saquismo'' ou somente para descargo de consciência. – Você gosta de sorvete de framboesa?

Gina levantou o olhar – Antes tão concentrado em sua sobremesa – e lançou-o ao louro, que a olhava com compreensão. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, e seus lábios contornaram um discreto sorriso.

Ele nunca havia se sentido tão retardado. _Você gosta de sorvete de framboesa?_ – que tipo de pergunta havia sido aquela?!

Draco respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar. Anotou mentalmente em sempre pensar cinco mil vezes antes de falar algo com a Weasley.

Ela, no entanto, não pareceu tão perturbada. Mordeu o lábio inferior muito discretamente, parecia pensar um pouco.

- É minha sobremesa favorita – Ela finalmente respondeu. Mas sua voz era séria demais, comparada a expressão em seu rosto.

Os dois ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, e voltaram a se concentrar em suas sobremesas.

- Eu quero conhecer a mansão – A ruiva afirmou, levantando-se da cadeira. Draco achou aquilo uma grande falta de educação! Afinal, ele ainda não havia terminado de comer. Tinha mesmo que ser uma Weasley. Tentou deixar a má educação da família deles um pouco de lado e afirmou com a cabeça. Se ela queria mesmo conhecer a mansão, que ficasse a vontade. – Você acha que pode pedir a Amyllis para que me acompanhe em um tipo de...

- Passeio turístico? – Draco interrompeu, sua voz e sua expressão eram fechadas, sérias. Mas por dentro, ele estava se acabando em risadas.

Ginny apenas revirou os olhos ao ouvir o comentário dele.

- Eu ia dizer apresentação, mas passeio turístico parece encaixar-se perfeitamente na situação, não é Malfoy?

Draco se permitiu um sorriso esnobe. Então, estalou os dedos.

- Sim, senhor? – Perguntou Amyllis, e Gina se perguntou de onde ela teria aparecido e como o fizera com tanta rapidez.

- Leve a Weasley para conhecer a mansão, hoje mais tarde. – A elfa afirmou com a cabeça, mas antes que ela pudesse se retirar, Draco emendou: - Mas não a leve ao último andar.

Amyllis concordou mais uma vez, e se dirigiu de volta aos seus afazeres.

Gina, - que assistia a cena um tanto indignada – resolveu reivindicar seus poderes como auror.

- Malfoy, você não pode me proibir de ir a lugar nenhum! Eu sou uma auror, - ela começou explicando, como se afirmasse para uma criança o porquê de 2 + 2 serem 4. – e eu estou aqui para investigar suas relações com as artes das trevas.

- Não há nada lá. – Ele respondeu simplesmente, ainda entretido com seu petit gateau.

- Então porque eu não posso ir? – Ela quase gritou, sua mão apertava firme a varinha que jazia em seu bolso.

- É proibida! – Draco olhou fundo nos olhos dela, de um jeito frio e grosso, tentando fazê-la entender que ela _nunca_, - **NUNCA!** – iria ao último andar da Mansão Malfoy francesa.

Gina fez questão de não deixar transparecer, mas o olhar do louro a deixara apavorada.

_Maldito, maldito, maldito!_ – Xingava Gina, mentalmente. Era entrou em seu quarto, batendo a porta com força ao passar por ela.

Ela se sentou na cama, olhando o quadro. Ali estava o gatinho, brincando despreocupadamente com o novelo de lã.

Ginny respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

_Você ganha para isso_ – Ela recordou.

Então, a ruiva levantou-se da cama, indo mais uma vez até a cômoda e pegando a foto. Olhou mais uma vez no verso. 1442. A data continuava lá, encarando-a.

Bufou. De raiva, ódio, frustração.

Resolveu analisar a fotografia. Era Draco, só podia ser ele. Tinha os mesmo traços, os mesmos cabelos, – porém um pouco mais curtos e bem penteados – até o estilo de se vestir dos dois era parecido.

No entanto, havia algo diferente. Algo que fazia com que Draco Malfoy e o jovem da fotografia fossem duas pessoas completamente distintas. Como se fossem gêmeos, idênticos por fora, e diferentes por dentro.

Gina procurou e procurou esse algo que fazia o moço tão diferente de Draco, e finalmente encontrou.

Seus olhos – ela concluiu – não eram frios e acinzentados como os de Draco. Eram apagados, azuis, tristes. Sua postura era arrogante, superior, mas seus olhos eram oblíquos, olhos de dissimulação.

Gina mordeu o lábio. _Aquele cara devia ser mesmo um bastardo muito infeliz. _– concluiu. Talvez fosse porque ele era um Malfoy. Não se espera que alguém seja feliz quando pertence a essa família.

A ruiva guardou o retrato mais uma vez na gaveta em que o encontrou, então resolveu tomar um bom banho, e clarear seus pensamentos.

Draco subiu as escadas, possesso. _Se ela me deixou assim em um dia,_ – ele raciocinou – _em um mês eu já estarei no St. Mungus, louco da cabeça!_

Foi até o quarto mais alto da torre, mais uma vez. O louro olhou para o quadro, no fim do longo corredor, mas não havia nada lá. Claro, os mesmos móveis em carvalho continuavam lá, e toda a decoração. Mas a moça, havia sumido.

Ignorando o fato, já que ela poderia muito bem estar passeando pelos outros quadros, Draco entrou no quarto, encarando mais uma vez a rosa negra.

Ela continuava ali, parecendo impotente e amargurada. Estava seca, tinha um aspecto de muito antiga, e suas folhas cor de palha podiam ser facilmente quebradas, como as folhas secas desse outono, que cobriam as ruas de Paris.

Sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando. Talvez segundos, minutos, horas? Não sabia muito bem, mas acabou farto daquilo.

A rosa o intrigava, não havia dúvidas. Mas, porquê? Não era nada mais do que o símbolo de sua família, que ele fora obrigado a ver todos os dias desde o dia em que nasceu. Mas aquela não era apenas uma rosa velha e seca, ela era claramente encantada e até o mais tolo dos tolos saberia dizer isso. O que o deixava tão abismado era: Encantada para quê? Por quem? Qual seria o objetivo daquela rosa, e seria ele grande o bastante para que a flor se tornasse o brasão dos Malfoy?

O louro jogou-se na cama, visando o teto. Respirou fundo. _Que grande perda de tempo _– pensou, sentando-se novamente e olhando em volta mais uma vez.

Na parede mais afastada da cama, havia um grande e antigo armário, detalhado com desenhos de folhas no carvalho. Draco, curiosamente, sentiu-se atraído pelo objeto e resolveu averiguar.

Foi lentamente em direção a ele. Seu ar era de descaso, mas sua mente funcionava a mil por hora. Então, draco o abriu.

O abriu para encontrar um objeto grande em mármore, e dentro dele dançava uma substância azulada. O louro logo reconheceu. Uma penseira.

Mas, se ninguém mais morava ali, de quem era o objeto? Afinal, de quem seriam as lembranças que estavam guardadas ali dentro?

Então Draco, assustado, intrigado e confuso, saiu do quarto correndo e desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde. E ele se trancou em seu quarto, se protegendo.

Mas, aquilo não o protegeria dos seus próprios pensamentos.

--

**N/A:** Galeraaa! Dessa vez foi beem mais rápido né? :D Daph está amaando a história. HAHAHA.

Queria agradecer de coooração a quem adicionou a fic aos favoritos, ao story alert e um carinho especial pra quem deixou reviews (que todo autor aaaaaaaaaaama, não é verdade?)

Ainda não terminei o cap 3, mas ele vem cheio de novidades! (: Deixem reviews, PLEEASE.

Beijinhos,  
_Annie Winter _


	4. O Alto da Torre

Fazia quanto tempo desde que Draco e a Weasley estavam morando juntos? Talvez uma semana, ou duas. Ele sinceramente não sabia.

Por causa da presença da auror, Draco precisou tirar uma licença do trabalho, até que ela se vá. Não é que ele se importe, é claro. Na verdade essas férias vieram exatamente na hora em que ele mais as desejava.

Weasley não estava sendo uma pessoa tão difícil de conviver assim. Bom, pelo menos não depois que ela se acostumou. Nos dois ou três primeiros dias ela estava enfezada, mostrando para Malfoy seu péssimo gênio. Nesses dias os dois brigavam a cada instante em que podiam, empunhando suas varinhas e soltando os piores desaforos e palavrões que conheciam. Depois de alguns dias, conviver com ela passou a ser algo natural. Ela parou de fazer comentários desnecessários durante as refeições, e passou a fazer o máximo de silêncio que conseguia, sempre evitando os olhos do louro. Para ele, estava sendo ótimo. Exatamente como devia ser! Um ignorando o outro.

Parecia tudo bastante tranqüilo, a não ser pelos mistérios do quarto da torre, que pareciam impossíveis de serem desvendados. De qualquer forma, depois de passadas algumas semanas, Draco ia cada vez menos ao quarto cor de salmão, cada vez menos ele ia olhar a rosa, cada vez menos se preocupava com o que quer que aquilo signifique.

Desceu as escadas, era hora do jantar. Ao chegar lá, Ginevra ainda não estava na mesa. Afinal, ela nunca estava – a ruiva tinha um talento especial para chegar atrasada. Sem se importar muito, Draco se sentou, mas não tocou na comida. Ainda prezava alguma parte de sua boa educação.

_Maldita! Porque ela sempre demora? –_ Pensou

--

Ginny sabia que estava na hora da segunda refeição. Sabia também que Malfoy já estava esperando-a. Não se importava muito com isso.

Havia pensando bastante nessa semana que havia se passado. O outono havia terminado e o frio do inverno já estava se alastrando. Tudo o que ela mais queria era só estar na frente da lareira da Toca, aconchegada em seu velho sofá, com seus irmãos preparando-a uma caneca bem grande de chocolate quente.

Tinha que arranjar um modo de ir embora logo! Voltar pra casa, o mais rápido que pudesse. Ir embora daquele lugar frio, sair logo de perto de Draco! O homem tinha o coração mais gelado do que as pedras nas paredes da mansão. Parecia até que era feito de mármore.

Gina espantou esses pensamentos para longe, tentando se concentrar em como iria embora. Bom, ela não tinha tantas opções.

Ou ela descobria que ele era realmente um comensal da morte e o mandava com passagem só de ida para Azkaban, ou inocentava o pobre homem - que só seria assim por ter nascido em uma família tremendamente horrível - e voltava para o colo de seu pai.

Mas a Weasley já havia vasculhado todo o castelo e nada. Ela lera todas as cartas que foram enviadas para ele, vasculhou todas as gavetas, caixas, armários, alçapões e portas secretas que aquele lugar tinha, mas não encontrou nada que o condenasse. E Ginny ainda não tinha passado o tempo mínimo lá para provar que ele era inocente.

Estava desesperada. Não é possível! Tinha de haver outro meio, alguma outra coisa...

Então, ela se lembrou. Só havia um lugar em todo o castelo que Gina não tinha vasculhado. Um lugar onde Amyllis não a levou por ordens de seu mestre.

O último andar da mansão.

E se Draco acha que ela não iria procurar suas provas lá, estava muito enganado. Afinal, ela era uma auror em missão! As ordens de um Malfoy metido não iam impedi-la de voltar para casa a tempo para o natal.

--

Não conseguia mais sair de casa, não conseguia mais ascender a luz. Ela nem ao menos sabia se havia algo para comer em sua geladeira. Nem ao menos se lembrava da última vez que havia se alimentado.

Estremeceu mais uma vez, debaixo dos edredons. Seus pais não iriam gostar nem um pouco de saber que ela apenas desistira da vida, que havia se rendido após a morte de Aaron.

Mas, ele era tudo o que ela tinha! Depois de perder seu pai, depois que deixou Hogwarts e seus amigos se esqueceram dela. E agora? Não tinha mais ninguém.

Tinha medo de olhar no calendário e perceber que era natal ou aniversário de alguém que já se foi, tinha medo de olhar-se no espelho e se lembrar de quem era.

Então, ela ficava ali. Os grandes olhos azuis muito bem fechados, tentando se esquecer do que havia do lado de fora. Luna apertava o edredom fortemente, protegendo-se de si mesma.

Ela acabou caindo no sono, mesmo que não quisesse. Dormir fazia com que o dia em que Aaron se fora voltasse a tona, a fazendo desmoronar mais uma vez.

As vezes a loura pensava que devia simplesmente acabar logo com aquilo. Que devia se render a dor e juntar-se aos seus pais e ao seu marido. Mas ela não tinha coragem. Era como se ainda houvesse algo para ela, como se tivesse mais uma chance para que fosse feliz.

--

- Hoje eu vou precisar sair. – Disse Draco, interrompendo o silêncio do almoço. Ginny sorriu internamente.

- E eu posso saber para quê? – Ela perguntou, sem fazer contato visual. Afinal, saber para onde ele saía fazia parte de seu trabalho. Infelizmente.

- Bom, não tem nada a ver com artes das trevas, se é o que você quer saber. – Draco também não levantara os olhos da comida – Blaise está em Paris. Resolvemos sair, precisamos conversar.

- Hm. Blaise Zabini? De Hogwarts?

O louro não disse nada, apenas afirmou com a cabeça, fazendo com que o silêncio voltasse a reinar.

Depois que os dois já haviam terminado suas refeições e sobremesas, eles se levantaram da mesa, educadamente. Ginny não pôde evitar seus questionamentos.

- Vai que horas? – Ela perguntou, fazendo com que Draco levantasse o olhar.

- Vou trocar de vestes e depois me retirar.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, e Draco subiu rapidamente as escadas para seu cômodo, deixando-a para trás. Gina, então, pôde sentar-se no grande e negro sofá de couro da sala de visitas e sorrir abertamente. Finalmente descobriria o que o Malfoy guardava de tão precioso no ultimo andar de sua mansão.

Foi até a cozinha. Então, pediu ao elfo inglês – cujo nome ela descobriu ser Thor – para que lhe fizesse uma cesta de doces, um grande copo de chocolate quente e as mais gostosas sobremesas de inverno que ele pudesse inventar.

Tentando agradar a aurora, é claro, o elfo logo começou a trabalhar na cozinha, de tempos em tempos consultando livros caros de culinária francesa e procurando novos ingredientes nas grandes dispensas dos Malfoy.

Logo em seguida, a ruiva procurou por Amyllis. A elfa estava passando o espanador nas altas estantes da sala de estar, perto da lareira. Ginny aproveitou-se de sua presença lá e pediu-a para ascender a lareira, pois aquela estava sendo uma tarde muito fria de inverno, e a aurora precisava se aquecer.

Ingênua, a elfa prometeu a Gina que ascenderia o fogo assim que terminasse de espanar o pó e passar o pano em todas as estantes da sala, para que Ginny pudesse ficar por lá sem que a doméstica incomode-a.

A ruiva concordou com a cabeça, extremamente agradecida, então, foi para perto da porta principal da mansão.

E já não era em tempo! Ali estava Draco, prestes a sair.

- Que horas pretende voltar? – Gina perguntou, tentando adotar o tom de voz mais profissional possível.

- Não sei bem. Talvez umas 9 da noite. Porquê tanto interesse, Weasley? – Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

- Bom, como sua tutora preciso saber de todas atividades das quais você participa, Malfoy. – Disse, sádica – Caso você comece a sair com muita freqüência, receio que será necessário o desprazer de fazer-lhe companhia.

- Não é só o seu desprazer, Weasley. – Ele sorriu, maroto. Então Amyllis abriu a porta de carvalho, e Draco saiu, segurando seu paletó.

- Bom passeio, Malfoy – Desejou a ruiva, antes de ser atingida pelo forte baque da porta de carvalho se fechando.

--

Começou a subir as escadas, correndo.

Subiu.  
Subiu.  
Subiu.

E continuou subindo.

Os degraus pareciam nunca cessar, e Gina já arqueava, cansada. O suor escorrendo pelo lado de sua orelha, e entre suas madeixas ruivas.

_Como ele consegue ficar subindo isso?_ – Pensou, exasperada. Duvidava que o preguiçoso do Malfoy tivesse um condicionamento físico suficientemente preparado para subir tantos degraus! – _Deve dar no céu, só pode!_

Ginny percebeu que ofegava demais para continuar e estava começando a sentir falta de ar. Ela se sentou em um dos degraus, concentrando-se em expirar e inspirar ar o mais longamente que pudesse.

Limpou com a mão o suor na testa. A ruiva fechou os olhos, tentando relaxar, então resolveu olhar para cima, procurando o fim dos degraus.

E ela achou. Sua vista alcançou o fim dos dois últimos lances de escada.

Mais calma e aliviada, Gina subiu lentamente – degrau por degrau – até chegar ao seu destino.

Finalmente, estava no topo da torre. Visou um longo e estreito corredor, sem portas nem janelas. Na parede à sua esquerda haviam quadros e mais quadros, todos encarando-a. Eram pessoas, ela percebeu. E logo concluiu serem os Malfoy, a julgar pelo ar arrogante e metido que havia em comum nos quadros – Além das madeixas louras.

Passou os olhos rapidamente pelos quadros, mas eram muitos. Então, andou até o fim do corredor, e deu de cara com um quadro. Uma lareira crepitante, uma escrivaninha e uma cadeira compunham o cenário vazio do grande quadro.

Ginny ficou intrigada por um segundo, mas logo sua atenção se voltou a porta de carvalho que se postava a sua direita.

Seus olhos brilharam. O brilho da vitória. – _Agora eu te peguei, Malfoy._

Gina rodou a maçaneta e – com a varinha em punho – entrou no cômodo.

--

Draco entrou no bar, logo procurando os cabelos acastanhados de seu amigo.

Não foi difícil encontrá-lo. Zabini estava em um canto do bar, bem típico dele.

Draco se aproximou, sentando-se de frente para o moreno. Blaise sorriu. O homem tinha um sorriso largo, mas que não deixava de ser um tanto malicioso. Seus olhos, de um tom verde acinzentado, brilharam ao ver o louro.

- Olá, Blaise. – Draco começou, enquanto retirava o sobretudo – O que faz aqui, afinal?

- Ora, Draco! Você fala como se não me conhecesse. – O moreno riu, enquanto Draco revirava os olhos, impaciente. – Um homem não pode vir a França visitar os amigos sem que haja nada de errado?

- Bom, creio que não um homem como você, seu bastardo.

- _Draquinho_, eu sempre soube que me amava, mas sabe que não gosto de demonstrações explícitas de afeto. – Ele sorriu, sarcástico.

- Tudo bem, Zabini. Fale logo o que quer.

- Fiquei sabendo que Ethan está morando por aqui, não é? – Blaise tomou um tom mais sério.

Ah! Então era isso, só podia ser! Ethan, o bendito.

Blaise sabia tão bem quanto Draco o quanto Ethan merecia o ódio do louro. Afinal, os dois só haviam virado amigos como hoje são, porque Ethan fez questão de colocar na cabeça de Crabbe e Goyle, que eles seriam mais recompensados se andassem com McGold, e não com Draco.

- McGold. – Draco suspirou, lembrando-se de seu rancor – Sim, está. Mas qual é o caso?

- Sinto em informar-lhe, Draco, mas ouvi que ele vai lhe visitar hoje?

O louro se sobressaltou.

- _Hoje? _– Perguntou ele, lembrando-se de Gina. Precisava instruí-la! Convencê-la de que contar a Ethan que ela era sua auror/babá não faria bem algum! Se ele descobrisse, Draco viraria motivo de chacota para sempre.

Blaise apenas concordou com a cabeça. Claro que ele não sabia da gravidade da situação. Não sabia que Draco Malfoy estava morando com a Weasley pobretona.

- Sinto muito, Blaise. – Draco continuou, em um tom apressado. – Teremos que deixar nossas biritas para outro dia.

Ele precipitou-se sobre seu sobretudo, o colocando com pressa. Já estava quase na porta do estabelecimento, quando ouviu Blaise gritar:

- Quem sabe da próxima vez nós não conseguimos algumas mulheres? – Blaise riu, mas Draco não se virou – Você está muito tenso, _Draquinho!_

Então, ele saiu.

--

Era um quarto, ela concluiu. Um quarto tão grande que nem parecia caber naquela torre tão estreita. Era todo decorado em salmão, e tinha uma grande cama de casal no centro. Ao lado da cama, jazia – em cima de um antigo criado mudo – Uma rosa seca e negra, mas que era mantida em um jarro com água.

Ginny observou a rosa. Era definitivamente uma das mais bonitas que já havia visto, e a de aparência mais antiga de todas. A imagem da rosa negra era estranhamente familiar para ela, mas Gina não se prendeu nesse fato, pois existiam infinitas rosas negras. Aquela era só mais uma.

Observou mais de perto, guardando a varinha no bolso da calça. A ruiva abriu as gavetas do criado-mudo, mas estavam todas vazias.

Do outro lado do quarto, havia um armário. Ginny foi até ele, empunhando a varinha mais uma vez ao abri-lo. Lá, havia uma penseira, cheia até as bordas com memórias.

Ela entraria, estava curiosa. Mas ponderou-se por um momento. Podia ser um truque, podia ser algo perigoso. Ginny devia tentar ver todas as possibilidades, afinal ela era uma auror.

No entanto, a penseira pareceu puxá-la para dentro, tentando mostrar-lhe algo. Então, sem medo – e com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto – Ginny entrou na penseira.

Por um segundo, achou que algo tivesse falhado. Afinal, ela estava exatamente no mesmo lugar, no quarto salmão, em frente ao armário.

Mas, agora, o armário parecia novo em folha, tanto ele quanto os outros móveis. O papel de parede estava mais bem cuidado e Gina pôde perceber vários quadros pelas paredes, quadros que não se moviam.

Sentada na cama Ginny viu um homem. Ficou muito impressionada com a semelhança que ele tinha com Draco quando esse tinha seus 17 anos.

O jovem segurava uma rosa, ela percebeu. Uma rosa vermelho sangue. E carregava um olhar triste, um olhar deplorável, de dar pena em qualquer um.

Ginny direcionou sua atenção para o criado mudo ao lado da cama. Estava lá, parecendo recém comprado, mas em cima dele não havia vaso, nem uma rosa negra e seca. Havia apenas uma varinha, comprida e muito fina, que ela julgou ser do bruxo que parecia já estar sem esperanças.

Voltou-se para o jovem. Os cabelos louro platinados estavam cuidadosamente arrumados, e ele tinha exatamente os traços aristocráticos de um Malfoy. Ginny sentou-se ao seu lado e ficou a observá-lo. O olhou mais e mais, e finalmente pôde perceber onde já havia visto aqueles olhos antes.

A foto.

Gina estava em 1442.

O louro deixou seu corpo cair pesadamente na cama, parecia frustrado. Encostou a rosa vermelha ao peito, ainda segurando a firmemente até que seus espinhos o machucassem. Então, ele fechou os olhos. Tentando dormir, ou apenas organizar melhor seus pensamentos.

Ginny sentiu uma necessidade enorme de tocá-lo. Ponderou por um segundo e decidiu tentar tocar na bela rosa. Seus dedos atravessaram sua imagem, bem como Gina sabia que iria acontecer.

Então, ele desapareceu.

Ela olhou em volta. Os móveis voltaram ao aspecto antigo, a rosa negra estava no vaso acima do criado mudo. Ginny olhou para o relógio.

Já fazia horas desde que chegara ali. Quanto tempo havia olhado para o jovem da penseira?

A ruiva desceu os lances de escada o mais rápido que pôde, sem nem ao menos olhar para os lados. Em uma velocidade alucinante, Ginny chegou em seu quarto relativamente depressa – comparado ao tempo que ela havia gasto para subir até a torre.

Deitou-se em sua cama, ofegante. _Quem seria o maldito louro? E o que seria aquela maldita rosa?_

_--_

Draco sentou-se no grande sofá da sala de estar – impaciente. _Onde estaria a estúpida Weasley? _

Assim que chegou em casa fez questão de bater pessoalmente no quarto onde ela estava hospedada, mas não fora atendido.

Como se alguém tivesse ouvido suas preces – ou xingamentos e palavrões – Ginny desceu calmamente as escadarias do castelo, indo em direção a Draco.

- Mandou me chamar? – Ela perguntou, com o olhar mais inocente que conseguia forjar.

- Mandei, Weasley! – Ela se sentou, o mais longe possível dele no sofá – Onde você estava, posso saber?

- Oras, eu estava tomando banho. – respondeu secamente.

Então, Draco finalmente olhou para ela. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e escuros, pingando sobre um casaco grande e vermelho que ela usava. Também vestia uma calça de veludo preta, e um suéter da mesma cor por baixo do casaco. Era uma noite bastante fria, e eles estavam aconchegados perto da lareira.

- Ah, é? – Perguntou, seu tom e sorriso esbanjando ironia. – E porque a demora no banho?

- Malfoy, está muito frio! Eu estava só aproveitando a banheira quentinha.

- Não minta para mim, Weasley. Já estou aqui há duas horas.

Ginny arregalou os olhos, seu coração batendo rápido.

- Bem, eu... – Ela não sabia o que dizer.

- Você foi ao último andar, não foi, Weasley? - Seus olhos tinham raiva.

- Sou uma auror, Malfoy! – Ela se recompôs – Tenho o direito de ir e vir aqui dentro dessa casa.

O louro arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ginny sentiu como se ele pudesse pular em cima dela e arrancar sua cabeça a qualquer instante.

- O que você viu, Weasley? – Ela arregalou os olhos. – Eu sei que entrou na penseira, ruiva louca! O que você viu? – Ele quase gritou.

Ginny já não sabia o que pensar. Precisava se recompor, não podia mostrar que sentia nada. Tinha que colocar na cabeça que não fez nada de errado ao subir até lá. E não havia mesmo!

- Um homem. Com uma rosa vermelha na mão. E você, Malfoy? Quais coisas você já viu lá?

- Ora, Weasley! – Gritou, alterado – Nunca vi nada porque não entrei lá, sua estúpida! Não é minha penseira. E se o ministério souber que você entrou em uma penseira que não era sua, e nem minha, você vai ter sérios problemas! Ou já se esqueceu que entrar em penseiras alheias sem permissão, e ver as memórias de outras pessoas é ilegal?

A ruiva arregalou os olhos, assustada. Definitivamente, mesmo que seu pai fosse o ministro, se ele contasse que ela havia entrado em uma penseira que não era dela, Ginny estaria em graves problemas.

- Felizmente, - Draco continuou. Sorrindo, ao perceber o medo dela. – você é uma menininha de sorte, Weasley. Não era sobre isso que eu queria lhe falar. Mas se você subir lá na torre mais uma vez, estará definitivamente com problemas.

- Vá direto ao ponto, Malfoy. – Cuspiu Gina, que já estava enjoada com a voz do louro.

- Bom, um_ amigo _virá me visitar. Ficaria feliz se não contasse a ele que você é uma auror que está aqui para...

Draco não completou a frase, lembrando-se do maldito porquê da presença da Weasley em sua mansão.

- Está se rebaixando? – Ginny riu, com gosto – Aposto que não quer que seus amigos saibam que você precisa de uma babá auror pra ficar no seu pé o dia todo.

O louro bufou, desviando o olhar do rosto de Gina.

- Na verdade, é o bastardo do Ethan McGold.

A ruiva arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas o sorriso de escárnio não deixou seu rosto. Ela sabia bem quem era Ethan. Um sonserino mauricinho de seu ano.

- Não se preocupe, Malfoy. Não seria suficientemente burra para deixar um dos seus amiguinhos comensais descobrir que eu sou auror e esconder todas as evidências, não é? – Ela sorriu ainda mais. – Então, o que você estava pensando em dizer a ele?

Draco deu de Ombros.

- Talvez uma colega de escola? – Sugeriu.

- A Weasley caçula e o Malfoy sonserino? – Gina riu, desgostosa. – Mas é _claro _que ele acreditaria, han?

- Alguma idéia melhor, traidora do sangue?

Gina ponderou por um momento. Era algo realmente difícil em se pensar, mas não demorou muito para que a ruiva se pronunciasse.

- Uma inquilina. O que acha?

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar um tanto duvidoso.

- Explique. – Disse, e Gina rolou os olhos.

- Você é mesmo burro não é? – Ela riu-se – Como a mansão ficava fechada eu a aluguei para ficar um tempo, visitando a cidade e alguns amigos que tenho aqui. No entanto, você precisava vir para a França tratar de negócios, mas meu contrato já estava assinado por um ano. Então, eu, como boa pessoa que sou, aceitei dividir a mansão com você. – ela voltou seu olhar para Draco, que a encarava ligeiramente boquiaberto. – Entendeu?

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Está se desvendando uma grande mentirosa, Weasley. E a melhor parte é que vou poder continuar te odiando. – Ele riu.

- E eu a você! – A ruiva sorriu doce, porém sarcasticamente, acompanhando o louro.

Após alguns poucos minutos, – que Gina passou lendo atentamente as linhas de seu livro favorito, e Draco apenas divagou nas chamas crepitantes da lareira – o casal ouviu o som da campainha, anunciando que chegavam visitas.

Draco respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Esse era exatamente o tipo de situação que ele pensou que nunca aconteceria. Estar na sala de estar da sua mansão na França, com uma Weasley que morava com ele sentada ao seu lado lendo um livro, esperando pacientemente a chegada de Ethan McGold para lhes fazer companhia.

_Mas que desgraça de vida!_ – Pensou.

--

Chegou finalmente a grande mansão. Ele deu alguns passos, confiante como sempre fora, e tocou a campainha.

Em poucos segundos uma pequena elfa abria a porta. Ethan fez uma careta, porque Malfoy tinha uma elfa mais eficiente que a dele?

- O senhor dever ser Ethan McGold – Ela disse, mas não olhou diretamente para ele – O senhor Malfoy já estar lhe esperando. Siga-me.

O moreno a seguiu, e após atravessarem o hall de entrada já estavam em uma sala muito grande, iluminada apenas pela lareira e as imensas janelas abertas.

No centro da sala havia um sofá negro, separado da lareira por apenas uma pequena mesa de centro. Lá ele viu Draco, sentado. Parecia um tanto incomodado, mas apenas visava a lareira, como se não tivesse preocupações.

Mas não fora isso que havia lhe chamado à atenção.

Ao lado de Draco, sentada no sofá, havia uma moça. Ele estava bastante concentrada nas páginas de um livro, e seus cabelos flamejantes pareciam dançar, iluminados pelas chamas.

- Senhor Malfoy, aqui estar o senhor McGold.

Draco levantou a vista rápido, na direção de Ethan. O sorriso de escárnio surgira quase instantaneamente em seus lábios.

No entanto, Ethan estava – definitivamente – mais interessado na ruiva do que em Draco. Ela, por sua vez, fechou o livro assim que ouviu a movimentação no cômodo, colocando-o em cima da mesa de centro a sua frente. Então, olhou para o moreno.

- McGold. Sente-se. – Draco indicou uma poltrona ao lado do sofá onde estavam.

Sem dizer nada ele se sentou. O lugar lhe dera uma visão melhor da ruiva. Ela era doce, muito bonita. Tinha olhos grandes e amendoados, castanhos. Sua pele era rosada, e combinava com suas sardas delicadas e seus cabelos vermelhos. Seus movimentos eram leves, belos de se observar. Vê-la se encolher de frio – mesmo que quase imperceptível – era extremamente gracioso.

Ginny olhava de Ethan para Draco, confusa. Ele era atraente, ela não pôde negar.

- Então, qual o motivo de sua_ ilustre_ visita? – Perguntou o louro, esbanjando sua ironia.

- Orrra, Drraco! – Ele sorriu, sua voz muito carregada com o sotaque francês. Se Ginny não soubesse que os dois se odeiam, quase teria acreditado que foi verdadeiro. – Não posso mais visitarr os velhos amigos da escola?

Draco bufou.

- E desde quando eu sou seu amigo, McGold? – Draco respondeu, ríspido. Gina apenas observava, Ethan percebeu.

- Não vai me aprrresentarr sua amiga, Malfoy? – Ele riu, olhando maliciosamente para Ginny – Mas que falta de educação essa sua.

Draco rolou os olhos, impaciente. Então, fez um gesto indicando Gina.

- McGold, essa é... – Ele parou por um segundo, tentando recordar o primeiro nome da menina – Gina – Disse, quando finalmente se lembrou. Apenas de seu apelido, no entanto, pois não fazia idéia de seu nome. – Weasley.

Gina sorriu, fazendo-se de tímida. Ethan levantou-se da poltrona e foi até ela, beijando delicadamente sua mão.

- Sou Ethan McGold, Srta. Weasley. – Ela afirmou com a cabeça, tentando fazê-lo largar sua mão, discretamente. Ethan pareceu nem perceber – Posso te chamar de Gina?

- Claro, - Ela sorriu, meio sem jeito. Olhou para Draco por um segundo. Ele parecia estar completamente alheio à cena, observando o livro que Ginny havia deixado em cima da mesa. – é, um prazer, Ethan.

- Esperro não serr indiscrreto, Gina, mas porque está na casa deste homem? – Ginny arregalou levemente os olhos, pensando em como o responderia. Mas Draco foi mais rápido, desviando seu olhar da mesinha de centro e o direcionando para Ethan.

- É minha inquilina McGold. – Ele disse, ríspido e frio – Ela_ mora_ aqui.

Ginny – inexplicavelmente – sentiu um calafrio passar por sua coluna vertebral, fazendo com que os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiassem.

Ethan riu, finalmente soltando a mão de Gina. Ele se sentou novamente, encarando Draco.

- Então... Uma Weasley e um Malfoy. – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. – Juntos!

- _Morando_ juntos. – Ginny corrigiu, um pouco ofendida por Ethan ter achado que ela realmente tinha algo _a mais _com Draco. – Sou uma_ inquilina_. – Continuou, em tom de explicação. – Eu pago pra morar aqui.

McGold riu alto, maliciosamente.

- Se quiser morar lá em casa... – ele a encarou, ainda sorrindo - É de graça.

Draco se levantou abruptamente.

- Acho que já está na hora de você ir, McGold. – Disse o louro, em tom de ameaça – Já passou da hora, alias.

Ethan riu mais uma vez, zombando da atitude do Malfoy.

- Sim, sim. Creio que já vou indo. – Ele se aproximou de Gina mais uma vez, roubando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. – Adeus, ruiva. Voltarei para visitá-la.

Ginny sorriu. Não pôde evitar sentir suas pernas bambas enquanto Ethan beijava sua bochecha e – discretamente - inspirava fundo, tentando sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos.

Amyllis apareceu na sala, prontificada para levar o _Senhor McGold _até a porta de saída.

- Adeus Malfoy, até a vista. – Ele disse, antes de se retirar.

--

N/A: Ahh!! Queria demais isso. (: EEETHAN :B podem babar garota, e imaginem ele o mais gato que conseguirem... hehe. Só não é mais gato que o Draquinho porque o meeu amado tem aquele jeito SEXY de ser ... D/G's viciadas sabem MUITO BEEM do que eu to falando. :D

De qualquer maneira, aí está o capítulo 3 pra quem pediu. E a gina subiu na torre OO: incrível. HAHAHA .. Bom está chegando o natal (na fic) e vocês não perdem pra ver o que a nossa ruivinha vai arrumar por aíi...

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, galera!! Eu quero maaaais, que custa??


	5. Repentina Atração por Ruivas

_Mas quem será o tal do homem?_ – Ginny deitou-se em sua cama, sem conseguir tirar os olhos da foto em preto e branco que segurava.

Seu objetivo na mansão definitivamente não era ficar investigando sobre parentes Malfoy de _mil quatrocentos e quando merlin era gostoso. _Mas, a ruiva simplesmente não conseguia desviar sua atenção da fotografia! Talvez o tédio fosse demais, a falta de amigos... Ou talvez já tivesse lido a peça de Shakespeare tantas vezes que conseguira enjoar.

E quem esse Draco Malfoy pensava que era? Gina sabia que não podia mais entrar na penseira, já que ela não pertencia a Draco – que era seu ''objeto'' de guarda. Portanto, fuxicar em memórias de alguém que não deu permissão era completamente ilegal.

De qualquer maneira, isso não a impedia de subir novamente ao alto da torre. Afinal, ela fora encarregada de investigar o castelo. Draco não pode proibi-la de ir a qualquer lugar, e se ela quiser subir lá apenas para admirar a vista da janela, ela pode.

Mas Draco ficaria nervoso. Furioso, no caso, e isso intrigava Ginny ainda mais. O que havia lá que para ele era tão importante a ponto de discutir com uma auror que pode deixá-lo apodrecer em Azkaban em qualquer segundo?

Ela não podia simplesmente ficar olhando para a foto, como se estivesse esperando as respostas para suas perguntas caírem do céu. E Ginny não era burra. Percebera muito bem a árvore genealógica da família Malfoy, na tapeçaria pendurada a parede do lado esquerdo no grande corredor da torre.

Nessa tarde Draco iria sair. Com Blaise, novamente. Parecia uma boa oportunidade para que ela subisse, mas Amyllis e os outros elfos não podiam ser dedos-duros nessas horas...

Desceu até a sala, procurando por Draco. Já se passavam das seis, e ao olhar pela janela Ginny se surpreendeu ao ver que estava escuro do lado de fora.

Procurou-o pela sala de visita, sala de estar, sala de jantar... Não encontrou. Dirigiu-se a cozinha:

- Amy, onde está o Malfoy? – Perguntou ela, a elfa. A pequena parecia estar supervisionando o trabalho dos outros elfos.

- Senhorrr Malfoy já sairrr com Senhorrr Zabini, Senhorrita Weasley.

Ela sorriu, inevitavelmente.

- Oh, mas é uma pena... – Fingiu. – Posso escolher o jantar de hoje, então?

Ginny viu os olhos de Amyllis brilharem ao fazer a pergunta.

- Clarro, senhorrita Weasley.

- Hm... Que ótimo! Estava louca pra comer... – Ele pensou um pouco. – Picanha.

- Picanha? – A elfa perguntou, um tanto confusa.

- Sim, picanha! – Ginny riu-se. Picanha com certeza não era a comida mais freqüente na Mansão Malfoy francesa. Lá eles só comiam escargot. – Com arroz a piamontese e batatas portuguesas. – A ruiva lambeu os lábios. – E depois, eu quero o maior petit gateou do mundo! E doce de leite! E gelatina de figo!

A elfa parecia tentar memorizar, o mais rapidamente que sua pequena mente podia, o cardápio que sua senhorazinha desejava comer na janta.

- Providenciaremos, senhorrita Weasley. Não se preocupe.

Ginny sorriu. Os elfos estariam distraídos tempo suficiente para que ela subisse depressa ao último andar, e para que descubra quem era o louro que vira na penseira, e na fotografia.

D&G

- Zabini, diga logo onde estamos indo! – Brigou Draco, lançando a Blaise um olhar estressado.

- Calma, Draquinho, você vai adorar! – Riu o moreno, debochando do amigo – Lá, vai encontrar algo de que precisa.

- Como se eu precisasse de alguma coisa! – Ele debochou.

Draco e Blaise estavam dentro do carro, Zabini na direção. O moreno havia buscado Draco na mansão, para saírem. No entanto, o louro não havia descoberto até agora para onde estavam indo.

Blaise apenas ria, observando a expressão emburrada do Malfoy, seu rosto ficara vermelho de raiva. Draco não fazia muito o gênero apreciador-de-surpresas.

Zabini parou o carro, finalmente. E Draco olhou através do vidro fume, para fora. Luzes brilhantes berravam: '_P__rometteuse_' Em néon verde, rosa e amarelo. O louro não pôde se lembrar de ter visto nada mais chamativo em toda a sua vida.

- Estamos em um PUTEIRO? – Draco quase berrou, seu rosto fervendo.

- Não, meu querido. Estamos em um nightclub. – Respondeu Blaise enquanto saia do carro. Draco fez o mesmo.

Blaise trancou o carro, sorrindo calmamente, enquanto Draco o seguia enfurecido.

O moreno caminhou até a porta, passando ao lado de uma longa fila. Chegou perto do segurança – alto, exageradamente forte e vestido em preto com um daqueles microfonezinhos de telefonista – e sussurou baixo em seu ouvido, mas alto o suficiente para que Draco, ao seu lado, pudesse escutar.

'_Blaise Zabini e Draco Malfoy'_

O segurança sorriu marotamente e abriu a porta, deixando que os dois passassem.

- Você vem muito aqui? – Perguntou Draco, tendo que falar bem mais alto já que a música rápida começava a invadir seus ouvidos.

No entanto ele não teve resposta. Malfoy sorriu a olhar para frente, finalmente percebendo onde estava.

O lugar era imenso, haviam belas mulheres dançando por todos os lados e bebidas coloridas e fumegantes. A música quase estourava seus tímpanos, e haviam dançarinas presas em vidros, vestidas com lingerie.

Aquilo não seria tão ruim como ele pensava.

Draco sorriu, antes de seguir Blaise até um bar e tomar o primeiro drink.

De muitos.

D&G

Tentou aparatar. Não funcionou.

_Se concentre, Weasley!_ – Tentou mais uma vez.

Nada.

Correu até as escadas, subindo o mais rápido que suas pernas lhe permitiam.

O caminho lhe pareceu menor hoje. Talvez, fosse apenas a vontade de subir de Ginny que aumentou. Provavelmente era.

Ela segurava firmemente a foto preta e branca na mão direita. O cachecol enrolado em seu pescoço já parecia exagero, o calor começou a tomar conta de seu corpo.

Ofegante, ela chegou ao ultimo degrau. Caiu no chão, sentando-se para tomar ar, sua testa suada, mas ela sorria.

Levantou-se lentamente. Sabia que as dores musculares, conseqüência daquela corrida, viriam no dia seguinte. Mas essa era a última coisa com a qual ela se importava.

Então, percebeu algo que antes não havia prestado muita atenção. O tamanho do corredor. Ou melhor: O tamanho da árvore da família Malfoy.

Ia demorar horas para achar o bendito da foto!

Todos os Malfoy – sendo a grande maioria loura – olhavam de um lado para o outro, provavelmente se perguntando quem era a ruiva que invadira a torre já pela segunda vez.

Bom, ela já havia subido até lá! Não podia desistir agora.

Começou a procurar. _1930... 1910... 1870..._

_Veja bem, Ginny! No que você foi se meter..._

_1740..._

Gina apertou o passo. Sentiu um alivio ao perceber que já estava chegando em 1510, cada vez mais perto da porta que ficava no fim do corredor. Olhou para o quadro na parede estreita ao lado da porta. Estava vazio, como da primeira vez que subira até a torre.

_1457..._

E, finalmente, ela encontrou.

Tinha certeza que era o mesmo da foto. Era inconfundível. O Malfoy era exatamente como Draco, mas carregava um olhar triste, verdadeiro.

Gina não pôde deixar de pensar se aquele realmente não era Draco, ou seja, se ele havia 'preso' sua parte _humana_ dentro de um quadro. Isso fazia bastante sentido para Gina, já que ela nunca tinha visto nada parecido com humano no Malfoy.

Mas em baixo do pequeno quadro com um Draco Malfoy triste e confuso que a encarava esperançosamente, tinha um nome.

_Leonard Malfoy – 1422 à 1442_

Ginny olhou mais uma vez para a foto. 1442 – dizia a inscrição.

A foto foi tirada no ano de sua morte.

D&G

Draco não conseguia parar de olhar para as mulheres dançando dentro os vidros. Não tinha nada igual aquilo! A música eletrônica quase estourava seus tímpanos, e as luzes que teimavam em piscar faziam com que ele perdesse completamente a cabeça. – Claro, com a ajuda de muitas doses de álcool.

Reparou em todas as mulheres, percebeu uma uniformidade. As louras, usavam lingerie preta. Todas elas. Eram diferentes, tinham corpos e cabelos diferentes, mas vestiam-se da mesma cor. A mesma coisa acontecia com as morenas, ele reparou. Todas vestiam-se de vermelho. Era extremamente provocante.

Perto da pista de dança – no lugar onde Draco não havia ido ainda, porque estava uma muvuca - Ele reparou em uma mulher que não vestia preto ou vermelho. Ao longe, não conseguia bem ver como era a moça enjaulada, então resolveu chegar mais perto para ver.

Era uma ruiva – Draco descobriu, depois de ter atravessado todo o salão apenas para vê-la mais de perto – Ela vestia um sutiã rosa bebê, com um lacinho entre os seios. Sua calcinha era da mesma cor, e ela usava uma meia 7/8 com um salto prata gigantesco.

Vislumbrou seu rosto. Lábios fartos, as madeixas ruivas caindo sobre seu rosto. A mistura perfeita entre luxúria e inocência.

Parou. Por alguns momentos perdeu a concepção de onde estava, ou com quem. Não ouvia mais os sons a sua volta. Via apenas a ruiva, ela olhava para ele e sorria, marota.

Draco sentiu uma mão apertando descaradamente sua bunda, e saiu do seu estado de êxtase. Olhou para ver quem o havia feito. Era uma moça muito bonita, morena, os cabelos lisos escorriam até o fim de suas costas e ela tinha um sorriso largo.

Ela piscou para ele. Seu desejo já estava no auge, assim como a concentração de vodka no seu sangue.

Então, Malfoy a beijou.

D&G

Ginny acordou, amaldiçoando-se por ser tão piedosa. Após descer da torre, acabou tendo que comer todo o jantar que havia pedido para Amyllis preparar, ainda que não estivesse com fome.

Não conseguia pensar em muita coisa além do que vira na noite anterior... Sabia que aquilo não fazia parte do seu dever na mansão, mas não havia como simplesmente ignorar a existência de Leonard Malfoy.

Levantou-se tarde. Havia dormido quase de madrugada, já que a maldita foto não saía de sua cabeça. O olhar triste de Leonard no quadro, que a encarava. Era quase um pedido de ajuda. No entanto, Gina não viu e nem ouviu Draco chegando em casa. Ou ele era extremamente silencioso, ou passou a noite com Blaise. Ginny riu. O pensamento de um Malfoy homossexual era estranhamente prazeroso para ela.

Desviou seus pensamentos. Que coisa mais tola para se pensar! Alias, quem realmente se importa com o paradeiro do Malfoy? – _Eu não!_ – Ela pensou, logo se corrigindo – _Desde que ele não tenha passado a noite em uma conferencia de comensais, claro... _

Ela passou as mãos pelo cabelo, arrumando-os. Estava louca por uma xícara de café! Este era um dos únicos vícios de Gina.

Resolveu descer para a cozinha de pijama mesmo. Malfoy provavelmente não havia voltado para casa, ou estava dormindo. A preguiça acabou vencendo, então a ruiva saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, até a cozinha. Ela vestia uma calça larga azul turquesa, uma blusa de mangas compridas branca e justa, e suas pantufas de coelhinhos brancos, que Harry havia lhe dado no último natal.

Chegando a cozinha, sua vontade louca por uma xícara de café simplesmente esvaiu-se.

- Quem é _você_? – Ginny perguntou ao ver uma moça na cozinha. Sua voz revelava o mais puro escárnio.

Ela era alta. Bem mais alta que Gina. Tinha cabelos muito compridos, que chegavam até seu quadril, seu rosto era fino e bastante expressivo. Era bonita, Ginny não podia negar. Mas nada disso chamara-lhe tanto a atenção como o que ela_ vestia_!

Uma blusa social preta. Ela logo notou a marca, Armani. Típica do Malfoy. A blusa estava longe dos joelhos da moça, e ela estava com os pés descalços – Segurando uma caneca. Gina tentou ignorar o fato de que ela não parecia se importar de estar seminua em pleno inverno europeu!

- Madeline. – Ela respondeu com um sorrisinho irritante. – E quem é você, querrida?

Argh! Sotaque francês. MUITO sotaque francês.

- Não te interessa! – Ginny aumentou seu tom de voz. A moça parecia confusa - Eu _moro_ aqui!

- Não me diga que é _esposa de Drrrraco_! – Ela arregalou os olhos. Parecia um tanto apavorada.

Esposa. De. Draco.

Ginny tentou juntar as palavras antes de responder. Simplesmente não pareciam se encaixar em uma frase coerente.

- Eca! – Ela arregalou os olhos. A morena riu, o que apenas serviu para deixar Ginny ainda mais raivosa. – Mas que vagabundo! – Não pode evitar de pensar alto, olhando para o teto – Não acredito que ele trás mulheres para dentro de casa!

Madeline ficou em silêncio, segurando sua caneca.

- Amyllis! – Ginny chamou. Ela veio em um segundo, e pareceu assustar a moça.

- O que é esse bicho? – Ela exclamou.

Ah não! Era só o que faltava mesmo. Uma trouxa.

Gina revirou os olhos, tentando não acreditar no que estava acontecendo ali.

- Amy, - Ela se dirigiu a elfa, simplesmente ignorando a pergunta retórica (ou não) da morena. – Por favor vá até o quarto do Malfoy e pegue as roupas dessa moça. Depois, você pode mostrá-la onde fica a porta de saída.

Amyllis apenas afirmou com a cabeça, desaparecendo em um estalo. Madeline pareceu levar um susto, estava surtando.

- Onde estarr Drraco? – Ela perguntou. Seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Logo Ginny percebeu que ela não era das melhores falantes de inglês.

Draco Malfoy era o cafajeste mais irresponsável do mundo. E Ginny teria que fazer uma limpeza na memória da babaca que ele trouxe para casa.

Amy não demorou a aparecer com as roupas da moça. Ela se trocou ali mesmo, rapidamente, e jogou a camisa de Draco para Gina. A ruiva tentou ignorar a fragrância masculina na blusa, que a deixava quase tonta. A elfa já estava se dirigindo a porta, mas Gina a interrompeu.

- Deixe que eu mesma mostro a saída. – Sorriu.

A ruiva seguiu para a porta principal, enquanto Madeline a seguia. Após uma caminhada silenciosa, chegaram a saída.

Gina tirou a varinha do pijama, rapidamente. Antes que Madeline pudesse gritar ou fugir, Ginny decretou:

- _Obliviate._

Abriu a porta, colocando a mulher – que estava um pouco zonza – para fora. A partir dali, ela que se virasse sozinha.

Esse Draco Malfoy era mesmo um safado sem vergonha. E quando ele acordasse ia ouvir o que Gina tinha a lhe dizer.

Ah, se ia!

D&G

Acordou. Devia ser tarde. Não conseguia lembrar nada do que havia acontecido na noite anterior e sua cabeça doía como o diabo! Levantou-se. Estremeceu de frio, devido a uma fresta aberta da janela, fazendo o uma corrente de ar congelante entrar no quarto. Também, não era para menos – ele percebeu – estava sem camisa.

Colocou a mão na testa. Argh! Não se lembrava nem como havia voltado para casa. Precisava de um café, constatou enquanto abria o armário a procura de um suéter.

Desceu as escadas com os pés descalços, seus cabelos caindo sobre os olhos. Estava passando pela sala de estar, indo para a cozinha, mas parou quando algo chamou-lhe a atenção.

Weasley. Sentada no sofá, com um livro na mão. Carregava uma feição felina, mortífera. Seria sexy se Draco não tivesse percebido que estava furiosa. Parecia já estar ali há algum tempo. Havia uma xícara de café vazia em cima da mesinha de centro, e ela estava vestida como se fosse sair a qualquer minuto. Suéter de lã preto, cachecol grafite, uma calça jeans azul escura e botas pretas com um salto tremendamente alto. Seu cabelo contrastava com as roupas escuras.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, e então andou até ela. Gina fechou seu livro, colocando-o ao lado da xícara vazia em cima da mesa. Ela não quebrou o contato visual nem por um segundo.

_O que houve, Weasley?_ – Ele estava prestes a falar, as palavras na ponta da língua. Chegou até a abrir a boca, mas ela foi mais rápida.

- Você é um vagabundo irresponsável, Malfoy!

Sua voz era ríspida. Draco arregalou levemente os olhos, mas se controlou para que ela não percebesse. _Que atrevida!_

- És louca, Weasley? – Ele respondeu, desgostoso.

- Louca, eu? – Ela riu. – Você chamou uma trouxa para dormir em sua casa, Malfoy! Devia ser preso por isso, já que quando eu acordei a encontrei na cozinha seminua, assustada após ter visto um elfo. Anda maluco?

Não pode evitar sua surpresa. Sabia que ela havia percebido, mas já não se importava tanto com isso. Uma mulher? Draco só podia recordar da imagem de uma ruiva, dançando.

Tentou quebrar o transe, e encarou Ginny. Os cabelos ruivos... _Ah! Que desgosto. _Agora era o rosto dela que ele via, vestida sensualmente e dançando para ele. Encarando-o com o mesmo olhar que Gina o encarava agora. Era só o que lhe faltava... Uma repentina atração por ruivas.

Ele balançou a cabeça, com o intuito de afastar seus pensamentos. Olhou mais uma vez para Gina, e então a ignorou, dirigindo-se a cozinha. Realmente, precisaria de muito café. Este, era apenas mais um de seus vícios.

- Apenas um aviso Malfoy, seu desgraçado! – Draco parou, mas não se virou para ela – Se mais uma trouxa pisar nessa mansão, eu vou comunicar ao ministério. – Ele voltou a andar, devagar, quase se arrastando. Ginny ainda completou:

– Estou saindo. Vou para algum lugar bem longe de você!

Ele parou por mais um segundo, olhando para onde a ruiva estava anteriormente. Após ouvir o forte baque da porta sendo fechada, voltou a caminhar.

D&G

_Retardado mental!_ – Ela saiu da mansão com passos firmes. Foi em direção até o centro da cidade, ou onde ela pensou que era. Não ficava muito longe da Mansão, mas as únicas vezes que ela foi até lá, estava com Draco. – _Aquele filhinho de comensal maldito!_

Andou, andou, andou. Pensou estar demorando demais, mas sentia-se no caminho certo. Então, ao longe ela viu. O emaranhado de pessoas elegantes indo e vindo de todos os lados... Mais que tudo ela podia diferenciar duas coisas entre a multidão: Boinas e pombos. Ginny sorriu. Estava mesmo na direção certa.

Chegando mais perto começou a ler o nome dos lugares. Não conseguiu reconhecer muitos, pois seu francês não era dos melhores. Entrou em uma pequena cafeteria, bastante aconchegante... Não conseguiu traduzir o nome no letreiro, mas pela porta de vidro podia ver o estilo britânico do lugar. Lembrava os pubs da Inglaterra, de casa. - _Ah! ... Casa!_

Muitos discos de vinil pendurados na parede faziam a decoração. Bandas de todos os lugares no mundo. Lá haviam mesas negras de granito no centro, e sofás com mesas maiores nas paredes. Livros, muitos livros. Estantes de livros.

Ela se sentiu esperançosa. Talvez não fosse assim ruim como ela havia pensado que seria.

Sentou-se em um sofá, pediu um mocha coffe. Era quase como voltar à Inglaterra.

Ginny puxou um livro aleatório da estante, mas ele era escrito todo em francês. Por sorte, tinha figuras... A ruiva passou as páginas, procurando pelas ilustrações. Parecia ser um livro sobre artes, a julgar pelos vários quadros famosos que ela encontrou por aquelas páginas.

Estava tão distraída que não percebeu ser observada.

- Inglês? – Gina ouviu uma voz, então levantou o olhar rapidamente do livro para o sofá do outro lado da mesa.

Era uma moça loura. Não um louro branco como o de Draco Malfoy, mas um louro dourado, brilhante. Seus cabelos não eram grandes demais, mas também não eram curtos. Ela não tinha franja e suas madeixas eram perfeitamente lisas. Vestia um blazer preto com uma blusa social por baixo. Ela parecia ter seus 22 anos, praticamente a mesma idade de Ginny. E seu sorriso era jovial. Os olhos – grandes e claros, num tom de azul que podia ser confundido com verde – lembravam Gina de alguém que ela conhecera... Ela só não conseguia recordar de quem.

- Ahm... Sim. – A ruiva respondeu, ainda um tanto estática.

A mulher sorriu para ela, parecendo bastante satisfeita.

- Logo saquei – ela disse – Percebi pelo jeito. – Ginny arqueou as sobrancelhas. A loura pareceu levar isso como uma permissão para continuar. – Me chamo Claire.

- Eu sou Gina. Você é da Inglaterra?

- Eu não, mas toda a minha família é.

- Ah, que interessante! – Sorriu Ginny – Qual o nome da sua família que veio de lá?

- Talvez você não conheça, não é uma família muito grande... – Ela começou, e Gina aproveitou para tomar um gole de seu café, que havia acabado de ser trago pelo garçom – Lovegood.

Ginny quase cuspiu todo o café.

- _Lovegood?_ – Ela arregalou os olhos, Claire apenas sorriu divertida.

- Reconheceu o nome?

- Ora, mas é claro! Você é parente da Luna?

Claire começou a gargalhar. Ginny apenas a observou, pasma. Ver uma moça que acabara de conhecer, que tinha um tom sério, vestida de roupas sociais, gargalhando? Simplesmente não combinava com a situação.

- Minha prima louca, não acredito que você a conhece! – Ela finalmente disse, retomando o ar. – Nossa!

- Pois é... Ela estudou na mesma escola que eu, na Inglaterra.

A loura arregalou os olhos, sorrindo de canto de boca.

- Hogwarts. – Ela disse, e Ginny ficou surpresa. Então, quer dizer que Claire era uma bruxa?

D&G

Jantares. Draco passara a odiar os jantares, que eram sempre a hora mais desconfortável do dia. Ele tinha que se sentar ali, em frente a ela, e nunca diziam nada. Ficara ainda pior agora, com essa repentina obsessão pelos cabelos ruivos – cujos ela teimava em pentar e tratar, deixando-os sempre muito vistosos.

Aquele era só mais um jantar, como qualquer outro. Nenhum dos dois comentava mais sobre o 'acidente' ocorrido no inicio da semana, já eram águas passadas.

Malfoy estava um tanto mais tranqüilo, no entanto. Parece que a Weasley havia arrumado uma amiga em Paris, e ela estava saindo com uma boa freqüência, deixando Draco mais confortável e satisfeito.

- Preciso lhe falar sobre uma coisa.

No entanto, já ouvira dizer que tudo o que é bom dura pouco. Estava mesmo demorando para ouvir qualquer reclamação ou comentário inoportuno vindo da Weasley.

- Diga. – Ele disse simplesmente, tentando apenas terminar com aquilo logo.

Ela pegou o guardanapo branco de tecido e limpou delicadamente a boca, colocando-o ao lado do prato vazio depois. Ela mexeu discretamente nos cabelos, e pigarreou antes de continuar.

- E quanto ao natal? – Finalmente perguntou. Draco ficou um tanto surpreso, não imaginava que aquilo estaria por vir.

- Que natal?

- O _nosso_ natal.

- Weasley, eu não tenho natais. É apenas uma data como qualquer outra, e um dia como qualquer outro.

- Sinto muito, Malfoy. Mas _eu_ tenho um natal. E nós moramos juntos há mais de dois meses agora...

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Eu não estou te obrigando a morar aqui! Eu nem queria você aqui. Vá embora quando quiser, vá passar o natal na sua... – ele pausou. – naquilo que chama de _casa._

- Você sabe bem que eu o faria se pudesse, mas não posso!

- Tudo bem, Weasley, mas na minha casa não teremos um natal.

- Você pode até não ter um natal, Draco Malfoy. Mas eu terei o meu! – Ela disse, firme. Draco estava evitando olhar para ela, ou acabaria se perdendo nas madeixas ruivas.

Gina se levantou e subiu as escadas, sem esperar pela sobremesa, deixando Draco terminar seu jantar sozinho.

D&G

- Ginny, mas para que tudo isso? Você sabe muito bem que pode simplesmente passar o natal comigo, se quiser... – Disse Claire, bebendo mais um gole de seu cappuccino.

Gina havia ligado para a loura tendo quase que um ataque de nervos. Claire – tentando conter algum impulso da amiga – a convidou para ir ao pub que já costumavam freqüentar, mas não esperava que Ginevra fosse começar a falar pelos cotovelos, amaldiçoando a existência de Draco e o emprego que ela deveria realizar.

- Você sabe que eu adoraria, Claire. Mas infelizmente eu tenho um bom coração e sinto pena daquela cria de comensal Malfoy, porque eu sei que lá no fundo existe um ser humano. – Ela parou um segundo para respirar. Não deu nem tempo para que Claire se sentisse aliviada antes que ela começasse novamente – Mesmo que esse ser humano seja completamente frio, insensível, egoísta, arrogante, egocêntrico e estúpido! – Completou, fazendo a loira revirar os olhos.

D&G

_O que vou comprar pro Ronald que ele já não tenha?_ – pensava Gin, enquanto andava no centro da cidade francesa. Na dúvida, sempre optava por chocolates. Com chocolate não tem erro.

Gina adorava comprar presentes, apesar de esta ser sempre uma tarefa bastante exaustiva. Já havia riscado quase todos da sua lista. Mamãe, papai, Ron, Gui, Harry, Carlinhos, Percy, Fred, George... Restavam apenas três nomes em sua lista: Hermine, Claire e Fleur.

Entrou em uma loja de cosméticos. Resolveu aproveitar o lugar que estava para comprar um perfume legítimo francês para Hermione. Tinha certeza de que ela adoraria ganhar um perfume de vez em quando – Não que ela não gostasse dos livros com os quais normalmente era presenteada – mas sabia que um perfume agradaria a amiga.

Após alguns minutos experimentando diferentes fragrâncias, finalmente escolheu uma que combinava com Hermione. Sutil, porém sensual.

Ao contrario de Hermione, Claire e Fleur já deviam tem pilhas de perfumes franceses, então esse não seria um bom presente pra elas. Além disso tinha certeza que Fleur não gostaria do perfume que Ginny escolhesse, fosse ele qual fosse. Gina gostava muito da cunhada, mas ela era bastante exigente na maior parte do tempo, podendo até ser um pouco rígida.

Comprou uma lingerie para Fleur. A loura era apaixonada por lingeries e qualquer outra coisa que a fizesse se sentir mais bela do que já era. Para Claire resolveu optar por um CD. Ela já havia comentado com a amiga que era apaixonada por artefatos trouxas e o rádio era o seu favorito deles. Entrou em uma loja e começou a escutar diversos tipos de músicas que o vendedor ia lhe mostrando.

Escolheu um CD de músicas animadas que ela pensava combinar com Claire. Era uma banda inglesa chamada 'The Kooks'.

Uma das musicas que o homem havia lhe mostrado chamara-lhe atenção mais do que todas as outras. A fazia lembrar do Malfoy, inconscientemente.

- Quem está tocando? – Ginny perguntou ao vendedor. Ele riu.

- Você tem bom gosto, menina. – O homem sorriu. Ele devia ser pouco mais velho que seu pai, e música realmente parecia ser a paixão de sua vida. Tinha uns óculos meia lua que lhe pareceram familiares, mas Ginny não se atentou ao fato. – Esse é Ludwig van Beethoven, compositor e pianista.

- Ham... E como é o nome dessa musica? – A ruiva apontou para o fone.

- É a famosa Sonata ao Luar. Beethoven a escreveu para uma de suas pupilas, uma de suas alunas, pois estava completamente apaixonado por ela. Ela era uma condessa, e por isso seus pais proibiram o casamento dos dois. A sonata tem três movimentos. O primeiro representa a tristeza e a melancolia, o segundo representa a alegria, e o terceiro representa o rancor e a raiva.

Gina arregalou os olhos discretamente. Havia se encantado com a história que acabara de ouvir.

- Hm... – Ela pensou um pouco. Lembrou ter visto um grande e bonito aparelho na sala de visitas um dia. Amyllis a explicou que era um artefato trouxa de se tocar música, chamado _Vitrola_. – Você tem dessa música para se tocar em uma vitrola?

- Nesse caso o que você procura é um disco de vinil! – Ele sorriu para ela – Coincidentemente, - Ele se virou, procurando no meio de objetos que pareciam CDs gigantes. – Eu tenho exatamente o que você está procurando!

O senhor colocou o objeto em suas mãos, intitulado 'Melhores Composições de Ludwig van Beethoven'

- Muito obrigada! – Ela sorriu. – Quanto é? – Perguntou, se lembrando que não tinha muito dinheiro trouxa sobrando.

- Para a senhorita, nada. – Ele sorriu por trás dos óculos meia lua – Não é sempre que me aparece uma _moça como você_, então veja isso como um presente.

Ginny sorriu, não captando muito bem a mensagem, mas se sentindo muito agradecida.

- Fico muito agradecida! – Sorriu – Adeus, tenha um feliz natal! – Disse, antes de sair da loja.

_Missão cumprida._ – Pensou, enquanto andava pelas ruas – _Agora só preciso de uma árvore! E uma bem grande!_

**D&G**

N/A: Okaay, vocês devem estar tipo, _WTF? Faz mais de um ano que essa louca não dá sinal de vida _Mas quero deixar bem claro que abandonar essa fic NUNCA foi uma pretensão mesmo. Mas aconteceram muitas coisas na minha vida naquela época (problemas com namorados, haha) e a escola tava apertada também.. Acabei não tendo tempo pra escrever.

Ainda não tenho! (SÓ DEIXANDO CLARO!) Não tenho tempo, estou no terceiro ano, mas vou usar todo meu tempo livre pra escrever CTVCT e NFEA, acho que vão ficar muito lindinhas.

Esse capitulo não tem nada de muito grandioso, e **NÃO FOI REVISADO! **Perdoem quaisquer erros de ortografia meus, mas é que eu estava tão empolgada pra postar ele que nem revisei nem nada.

Gente, pode deixar que o natal vai ser POLÊMICO. O Leonard é muito polêmico, e o Ethan :9, mais ainda. Hahaha! Tenho certeza que vocês vão curtir.

E deixem reviews dizendo o que acham e talz, porque vocês não sabem o tanto de gás que isso dá pra gente escrever (quem escreve entende, né?)

Mil beijos, lindos! Senti saudades demais!

_Annie_


	6. Culpa do Àlcool!

Draco despertou, passando as mãos nos cabelos automaticamente. Não deviam faltar muitos dias para o natal, se lembrou. O que significava que Weasley estava provavelmente decorando o jardim nesse momento.

Há pouco mais de uma semana ela havia chegado com um pinheiro de mais de 2 metros dentro da mansão. O loiro ficara realmente irritado, mas como além de cabeça vermelha ela era cabeça dura também, a melhor solução que ele encontrou foi ignorar suas tentativas – Draco garantiria que fossem frustradas – de fazer um natal na mansão Malfoy.

Desceu as escadas, esfregando os olhos. E lá estava ela, na sala, tentando inutilmente colocar a estrela dourada na ponta da árvore com um a ajuda de uma cadeira.

- Sabe, você poderia simplesmente usar um _vingardium leviosa_ pra fazer isso.

Ginny levou um susto com a aparição repentina do louro, quase caindo da cadeira.

- Quer me matar, Malfoy? – Gritou, arregalando levemente os olhos para ele. Draco não pôde evitar um sorriso de escárnio. Não era má idéia, a dela.

- Você sugeriu! – Avisou, ainda sorrindo. Ginevra rolou os olhos, impaciente. – Mas me explique porque você está fazendo isso como se fosse uma trouxa.

- É uma tradição! Eu sempre coloco a estrela dourada no topo da árvore! – Disse, como se fosse óbvio. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. Devia ser piada, né? – E não posso usar um feitiço para fazê-lo. Papai ou Ronald sempre me levantam, mas como eles não estão aqui, tive que apelar pra cadeira mesmo...

Draco parou para observar a cena. Parecia surreal. Uma ruiva se esticando toda em cima de uma cadeira, tentando colocar uma estrela na árvore de natal. Árvore essa, que estava na sala de _sua_ mansão. E ruiva essa que morava _junto _com ele. Não havia se acostumado com a idéia ainda.

Soltou um sorriso maroto. _Não custa nada, afinal. _– Concluiu se aproximando da ruiva e colocando sua cabeça entre as pernas dela, sem pedir permissão. Levantou-se, obrigando-a a sentar em seus ombros.

- SEU LOUCO, O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Berrou a ruiva, segurando fortemente nos cabelos do louro, para não se desequilibrar.

- Ai, Weasley! Solte meus preciosos fios de cabelo dourados, sua maluca ingrata! – Ele revirou os olhos – Estou apenas te ajudando a seguir sua maldita tradição familiar natalina, não precisa arrancar meus cabelos por isso!

Ginny sorriu, satisfeita, e soltou os cabelos de Draco. Facilmente alcançou o topo da árvore, depositando a grande estrela dourada lá.

- Pronto! Ficou perfeito! – Concluiu, batendo palminhas – Agora você bem podia me ajudar a colocar lusinhas coloridas nos... OUTCH! – Ela levou as mãos a cabeça, após ter sido _delicadamente_ jogada no sofá. – Seu grosso!

- Não precisa agradecer, Weasley. – Ele riu, virando as costas pra ela – Se me permite, vou tomar café da manhã.

Ginny cruzou os braços, emburrada.

x.x.x

- Luna vai passar o natal com vocês, Claire? – perguntou Ginny, logo que chegou ao pub em que as amigas se conheceram. O lugar virara ponto de encontro das duas.

- Não, - Ela mexeu a cabeça negativamente, tomando mais um gole de cerveja – não sabemos de Luna já tem um bom tempo... Não sabemos telefone, endereço, rede flu... Ela está literalmente incomunicável.

Ginny ficou entristecida. Sentia falta de Luna e dos tempos de escola, quando ela sua companheira inseparável. Fugiam de madrugada para falar sobre garotos e sobre as coisas bizarras que o pai de Luna publicava em sua revista, e ela acreditava fielmente.

- Hm, é uma pena. Queria muito poder reencontrá-la.

- É... Mas e o seu natal na mansão, como vai?

- Melhor do que o esperado, até. Malfoy anda agindo como se eu fosse um fantasma, ou como se estivesse conformado com a situação. Duvido que vá passar o natal comigo, mas antes passar o natal sozinha do que com ele me tirando do sério, né?

Claire arqueou as sobrancelhas e riu:

- Ah, isso depende de _como_ ele vai te tirar do sério!

Ginny abriu a boca em surpresa, rindo e dando um tapinha na amiga.

- Cruzes, Claire! Não, nunca! Ele é até bem bonito e atraente, mas é só abrir a boca pra se tornar uma cria de comensal podre por dentro.

- Ah, - Claire rolou os olhos – Ele parece ser bem _utilizável_. – riu, recebendo um olhar matador da ruiva a sua frente – Você precisa me apresentá-lo!

- Para que? – Gargalhou – Pra você atacá-lo?

- Está com ciúmes, Weasley? – Ela insinuou.

- Argh, não, por favor! Só acho que você não merece isso, sinceramente! – Bebeu mais um gole de sua cerveja. – Que dia você vai viajar? Preciso entregar seu presente.

- Se quiser pode mandar lá pra casa. – Deu de ombros – Já comprei o seu também. Te mando ele na manhã de natal, pode ser?

- Claro. – Ginny riu – E o que é esse presente misterioso que você comprou, Claire?

- Amiga, você vai amar!

Elas riram juntas, brindando com as garrafas de cerveja.

x.x.x

- Ainda acho que você devia traçar essa ruivinha. – Palpitou Blaise, jogando-se no sofá de seu apartamento. – Fala sério, Draco! Eu te vi olhando pra dançarina ruiva na boate, eu sei que fazem seu tipo!

Draco rolou os olhos.

- É, ruivas fazem mesmo meu tipo... – Ele disse, de pé ao lado de Blaise – Mas Weasleys definitivamente não fazem!

Eles ficaram em silencio por um momento. Draco analizava o apartamento do amigo. Era bem grande e luxuoso, cheio de móveis caros e coisas que ele não sabia para quê serviam, provavelmente artefatos trouxas. No entanto era bem desorganizado. Blaise realmente nunca foi perito em arrumação, e não mantinha elfos em casa. Dizia que eles só serviam para irritá-lo.

- Eu me lembro da caçula Weasley – riu Blaise, quebrando o silêncio – Ela realmente não era de se jogar fora. Se você não quiser mesmo, eu aceito.

O louro riu, se jogando no sofá ao lado do amigo.

- Chegou tarde demais, Blaise. – Disse Draco, recebendo um olhar de estranheza do amigo – _Ethan_ viu primeiro.

- Há, Ethan – Blaise riu e se levantou, indo em direção ao bar – Esse assunto merece um Firewhiskey! – Completou, antes de se sentar exatamente onde estava antes. Blaise não se incomodou em pegar copos, abriu a garrafa e tomou direto do gargalo, passando depois pra Draco – Sem cerimônias, amigo!

O louro fez uma careta de nojo, antes de pegar a garrafa e fazer exatamente a mesma coisa que o moreno, colocando uma boa quantidade da bebida pra dentro.

- Aquele maldito! – Resmungou, fazendo uma careta ao engolir o whisky.

- Você vai ao baile dele? – Blaise perguntou, tomando a garrafa de volta.

- Que Baile? – Arregalou os olhos para o amigo, que riu.

- Ora, o _famoso_ baile pós-natal de Ethan McGold. Ele faz essa boiolice deve ter uns 3 ou 4 anos já. E você, meu querido, vai ser convidado com certeza.

- Não vou nessa porcaria! – Rolou os olhos.

- Ah, mas se eu fosse você eu ia! – Blaise colocou a garrafa no chão, virando-se para Draco com um olhar exasperado – Se você não for, ele vai encarar isso como _desistência_, e nunca mais te deixará em paz. E, por favor, você é Draco Malfoy! Vá a esse maldito baile e chame mais atenção que o anfitrião!

Draco riu. Essa até que não era uma má idéia. Na verdade, adorou a idéia! Draco adora qualquer chance que ele tem de parecer melhor que os outros, ainda mais quando esses _outros_ se chamam Ethan McBosta. Sorriu para Blaise, pegando a garrafa e tomando outra boa golada com o amigo.

x.x.x

Gina sentia-se exausta. Finalmente era véspera de natal, e ela não havia parado quieta um minuto durante a última semana, sempre ocupada com a compra dos presentes para todos os membros da família e amigos, ou a decoração da mansão, ou vigiar Malfoy em suas aventuras pela França com Zabini.

No final, tudo parecia ter valido a pena. Comprara todos os presentes a tempo e fizera com que o lugar onde morava parecesse mais com um _lar_ do que com um hotel cinco estrelas. Foi até a sala, tirando seu cachecol e aproximando-se da lareira, onde várias meinhas natalinas estavam penduradas. Ascendeu as luzes coloridas do pinheiro, sorrindo ao ver quanta vida a árvore trouxera àquela casa.

Estava distraída, tentando se esquentar em frente ao fogo quando Amyllis apareceu – como sempre, de surpresa – e lhe ofereceu uma carta, sumindo logo depois.

Gina olhou para o envelope, era creme, todo adornado, as letras eram douradas. Estava destinado à ela e a Draco, parecia algo bastante sofisticado. Não pôde evitar um calafrio quando percebeu o nome do remetente 'Ethan McGold', aquele sonserino estupidamente belo que irritava tanto Draco com sua presença.

Abriu o envelope, tentando não pensar no quanto Ethan era atrante. Era um convite para um baile anual de gala, uma comemoração de natal e ano novo, que aconteceria dali há alguns dias na mansão de Ethan. Ficou bastante empolgada pra ir, pois nunca havia freqüentado festas da alta sociedade, ainda mais as francesas! Desanimou-se quando concluiu que Malfoy provavelmente não iria e ela teria que ficar na mansão _tomando conta_ dele. Dentro do envelope haviam ainda dos pequenos convites individuais, e ela logo percebeu que eles estavam nomeados. Pegou o seu, lendo-o atentamente.

'_Convite individual_

_Válido para Ginevra Weasley e um acompanhante'_

Logo abaixo havia um escrito de lápis _'Vire'_. E ao virar o pequeno papelzinho ela viu uma frase também à lápis, em letras caligráficas _'Adoraria que fosse minha convidada de honra, Ethan.'_

Sinto muito, Malfoy – Falou a ruiva para si mesma – Você vai comigo nesse baile, nem que seja arrastado!

x.x.x

Chegara ao auge do desespero. Se dizem que a esperança é a última que morre então tudo tinha acabado para ela, já não havia esperança há muito tempo.

Tinha passado as últimas horas imaginando, como faria? Overdose de remédios, jogar um feitiço em si mesma, greve eterna de fome. Eram tantas maneiras de acabar com a própria vida, e todas pareciam tão distantes dela.

Por fim, escolheu uma que lhe pareceu atrativa. Sempre teve vontade de voar. Bastava encontrar um lugar alto, e pular. Simples, rápido, quase divertido. Teria até uma chance de dar adeus ao mundo.

Abriu uma fresta da cortina. A luz que entrou quase cegou seus olhos. Deu uma olhadela pra fora. Estava tudo branco, coberto de neve. _Neve_, lembrou-se, adorava a neve. Parecia uma realidade alternativa, aquele mundo do lado de fora de sua janela, coberto de neve.

Tomou um banho demorado, tinha tempo de sobra. Penteou os longos cabelos louros e escolheu sua roupa favorita. Uma blusa branca de mangas compridas, uma meia calça da mesma cor e um vestido próprio para neve que seu pai havia lhe dado. Ele era azul claro, da cor de seus olhos, de um tecido bem grosso. Tinha vários botões em um tom mais escuro de azul, e nas extremidades das mangas, onde era mais largo, tinha uma faixa de pelos de ovelha, bem branquinhos.

Olhou-se no espelho, e sorriu tristemente. O vestido estava um pouco curto. Não era para menos, seu pai havia lhe dado quando ela tinha apenas 16 anos. Ela não se atentou muito ao fato. Colocou suas botas de neve, azuis como o vestido, e seu gorro branco.

Mirou-se novamente. Sua pele estava clara como nunca antes, e seus cabelos louros estavam longos, batendo em sua cintura. Saiu de casa, sem se preocupar em trancar a porta. Afinal, não voltaria mais.

Foi até o centro da Londres trouxa. Lá haviam vários e vários prédios comerciais muito altos, onde a cobertura ficava aberta. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao chegar lá e ver as ruas completamente desertas? Não é possível, devia estar no lugar errado! Lembrava-se do centro como o local mais movimentado e cheio de gente que já fora em sua vida, só perdendo para o beco diagonal em véspera de aulas.

Continuou andando, cada vez mais para dentro da cidade. As lojas, todas fechadas, assim como as portas dos prédios comerciais que ela almejava entrar. Será que nem isso ela conseguiria fazer direito? Será que o mundo havia acabado e ela não ficara sabendo, dentro daquele apartamento escuro? Começou a se desesperar. Será que estava, agora literalmente, _sozinha_?

Ah, não. Não poderia ser. Como se já não lhe bastasse o marido, a mãe, o pai... Agora, toda a cidade? Quem sabe até o _mundo_?

Luna apertou o passo, procurando alguma alma viva pela rua. Mas não havia ninguém, nem mesmo uma barata.

Escutou um barulho. Parecia alguém reclamando, soltando palavrões. Ela olhou para trás, sentindo por um lado medo, e por outro alívio.

Viu, bem ao longe, o oposto de toda aquela neve. Uma cabeleira ruiva, quente e uma pele rosada. As roupas eram pretas e ele segurava uma vassoura em uma das mãos.

Estava claro que era um bruxo. Luna reconheceu a vassoura, era de quadribol, profissional. Mas quem era louco de andar com uma vassoura de quadribol no meio da Londres trouxa?

Seguiu a cabeça vermelha, apertando o passo. Já havia visto aqueles cabelos antes, tinha certeza...

- Luna! – Ele gritou, antes que ela chegasse perto o suficiente para ver seu rosto – Vem aqui! Sou eu, Ron!

A loura sorriu de orelha a orelha ao ouvir o nome do amigo. Sorriu como ela não havia sorrido nenhuma vez durante o último ano. Apertou o passo, chegando perto dele. O sorriso dele era tão grande quanto o dela, quando ele lhe deu um abraço apertado.

- Quanto tempo, você sumiu do mapa. – Ele continuou sorrindo e encarou seus olhos – Você está bem?

Ela desviou os olhos dos dele, ignorando a pergunta.

- Olá Ronald. – Disse, apenas. Ela queria lhe perguntar se o mundo havia mesmo acabado, mas resolveu ficar calada e esperar que ele lhe falasse algo. Ele parecia ansioso para falar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, sozinha, em plena véspera de natal?

Ah! Véspera de natal. Isso explicava muitas coisas...

- Ham... Passeando? – Respondeu, meio na dúvida.

- Sozinha? Você vai passar o natal sozinha? – Ela confirmou com a cabeça – Ah não, Luna! Você vai pra Toca, comigo! Mamãe vai adorar te receber lá! Sabe, Ginny não vai poder ir esse ano, porque está trabalhando lá na França. Era para eu estar indo pra Bulgária hoje também, você sabia? Treinar, sabe? Eu tenho um jogo bem importante logo no dia depois do natal, você acredita?

Lembrou-se que Rony havia virado jogador de quadribol. Isso explicava a vassoura que ele estava segurando.

- Ah, Ron. Não sei se devia...

- Não, não quero ouvir desculpas! Você vai! – Sorriu, fazendo Luna sorrir com ele – Eu estou aqui procurando um presente para Ginny. Esqueci de comprar! Mas não conte para ela, eu sei que vocês são muito amigas, mas ela me mataria se soubesse. Você tem falado com a Gina?

Luna negou com a cabeça. Não se lembrava de um Ron tão comunicativo e tagarela, mas seja lá o que havia acontecido com ele, ela estava adorando. Ele já tinha falado mais palavras do que ela podia se lembrar de ter dito no último ano.

Ele pareceu não prestar muita atenção na resposta dela, pois logo em seguida segurou sua mão e correu, dizendo umas palavras embaralhadas cujas Luna interpretou como _'Tá aberto_' e '_Corre!_'

Ron parou em frente à uma loja de doces, onde a luz lá dentro estava acesa. Bateu insistentemente no vidro, até que um homem magricela e velhinho abriu a porta para eles entrarem.

- Ah, finalmente! – Ele sorriu, sem soltar sua mão da mão de Luna. – Senhor, eu preciso urgentemente de um presente para minha irmã!

O velho riu. Ron era alto, grande, e estava desesperado como uma criança, os cabelos bagunçados e as bochechas coradas.

- Acho que uma bela caixa de chocolates vai servir, não é garoto?

- Sim, sim. Ginny ama chocolates. Não é, Luna? – Perguntou, olhando para a loura. Mas ela não prestou atenção. Só afirmou com a cabeça sonhadoramente, como só ela conseguia, e continuou olhando em volta da loja, fascinada pelas cores. Há tempos não via tantas cores em um só lugar. – Quero uma bem grande! Duas dela! Pode embalar pra presente, senhor?

O velho apenas afirmou com a cabeça, ainda rindo, enquanto ia pegar as caixas de chocolates.

Ron olhou para a sua mão, ainda grudada na de Luna.

- Nossa, sua mão está muito gelada! – Ele percebeu. Luna pensou que qualquer coisa em contato com a mão dele pareceria gelada. Ron emanava calor, sua mão pegava fogo em contato com a da loura. Ele quebrou o contato, procurando algo no bolso. Tirou de lá duas luvas, muito grandes e negras, de couro. Entregou-as a Luna – Toma, isso vai ajudar.

Ela colocou as luvas, meio desajeitada. Ficaram gigantescas em suas pequenas mãos, mas ela sentiu-se esquentar no mesmo segundo.

Ron foi até o balcão, pegando os pacotes embrulhados. Sorriu para o homem e pagou-lhe, tirando alguns pedaços de papel do bolso, que Luna reconheceu como dinheiro trouxa, libras.

- Esse é o seu, - Ron sorriu, apontando para um dos pacotes na sacola enquanto eles saiam da loja – mas você deve fingir surpresa na hora que abrir, isso deixa a minha mãe empolgada. – Ele explicou, fazendo Luna corar, contrastando com sua pele branca.

Eles andaram por quase meia hora, até chegarem a uma árvore grande e antiga. Ron tocou-a algumas vezes com a varinha, e suas raízes saíram da terra, revelando uma porta. Os dois passaram por ela, dando de cara com um vasto campo coberto de neve, do outro lado. Luna sabia que estavam na Londres bruxa agora.

Ron se sentou na vassoura, indicando para que a loura se sentasse atrás dele e se segurasse forte. Ela fez o que ele pedia. Já nem se lembrava o porquê de ter saído de casa naquele dia, só sabia que não conseguia contradizer nada do que ruivo dizia. Ou, pelo menos, não conseguiria enquanto ele tivesse aquele sorriso estampado na cara com sardas.

Agradeceu mentalmente a tentativa frustrada de suicídio.

x.x.x

Draco já estava sentado cordialmente na mesa de jantar, uma incrível ceia de natal preparada à sua frente. Mas,_ claro_, Weasley ainda não havia descido de seus aposentos.

Esperou impacientemente por alguns minutos, ajeitando suas vestes negras. Optou por algo casual, blazer, camisa e calça, na cor que mais lhe caia bem: Negro.

Não demorou muito, Draco escutou os passos da ruiva descendo as escadas. Estavam mais altos do que de costume, e ele deduziu que ela estaria usando sapatos de salto devido à data.

Os olhos do sonserino fitaram-na dos pés à cabeça assim que ela entrou no cômodo, sorridente. Ela usava um vestido preto, particularmente curto para aquela época do ano, justo no busto e bem marcado na cintura, mas que se abria a partir desse ponto. Um sobretudo negro, do mesmo comprimento do vestido, e meias finas pretas, que não podiam esconder totalmente a cor rosada de suas pernas. Como previra, ela usava sapatos de salto alto igualmente escuros. Draco não pôde evitar a surpresa ao perceber o quão sofisticado um _Weasley_ poderia se vestir.

Ela sorriu ainda mais ao vê-lo analisa-la, um riso inocente que lhe caia particularmente bem.

- Como estou? – Perguntou, tirando Draco de seu transe. Ele rapidamente incorporou uma face séria, desviando os olhos de Gina – Eu não acho preto uma cor adequada para o natal, mas esse vestido estava praticamente implorando para que eu o vestisse. Foi presente de Fleur, minha cunhada.

Ele continuou sua tarefa da ignorá-la, começando a ficar impaciente com a falação dela. Fitou-a novamente, enquanto ela tirava o sobretudo e o apoiava no encosto da cadeira, revelando as mangas compridas do vestido, feitas de renda e deixando a pele de seus braços parcialmente a mostra. Seus cabelos vermelhos contrastavam com o bonito vestido, e Draco fazia questão de desviar os olhos deles custe o que custasse.

- Hmmm! A comida parece ótima – Sorriu, sentando-se em frente ao anfitrião – Malfoy, você não pode ser gentil e sociável nem ao menos durante a ceia? – Reclamou, em tom de brincadeira. Ela parecia não conseguir parar de sorrir! – Afinal, seremos apenas nós dois e esse é o primeiro natal que eu passo longe da minha família.

_Oh, que dó!_ – Pensou Draco, sarcástico. Mas resolveu apenas continuar calado. Era natal e ele não estava exatamente no humor de provocar a Weasley. Pelo menos não enquanto ela ainda estivesse vestida daquela forma.

A viu colocar um pedaço de peru em seu prato, rindo sozinha enquanto olhava a comida.

- Você não consegue parar de sorrir, não? – Perguntou, com um tom rude. Ela pareceu não notar sua entonação ao responder.

- Você percebeu? – Sorriu mais ainda, soltando os talheres e fixando seu olhar no sonserino – Estou muito ansiosa por amanhã! Quero saber o que vou ganhar de presente nesse natal, mamãe disse que eu teria uma grande surpresa! Mas eu tenho certos problemas com ansiedade, fico bastante inquieta e tendo a falar mais do que deveria.

- Percebi, Weasley – Ele debochou, olhando a decoração natalina da sala de jantar e levantando-se logo em seguida. – Sabe, você quase fez o serviço completo por aqui. – Ele sorriu de canto de lábio, retirando uma das garrafas de um armário no fundo da sala. – Mas aposto que não é muito boa para escolher vinhos.

Draco levou a garrafa recém escolhida à mesa, sentando-se de frente para Gina logo em seguida. Serviu os dois com o vinho tinto e então olhou-a, o sorriso ainda nos lábios. Ela logo entendeu que devia experimentar a bebida. Então, o fez.

- Realmente Malfoy, - Começou ela, deixando a taça novamente repousar na mesa – Você até que tem bom gosto para vinhos.

- Feliz Natal, Weasley – Ele desejou, irônico, levantando a taça e oferecendo um brinde.

- Feliz Natal – Ela fez o mesmo, tomando uma longa golada do vinho em seguida.

_Quem diria que a pequena Weasley seria tão fraca para bebidas?_ – Concluiu Draco, meio peru e duas garrafas de vinho depois do inicio da ceia.

Quer dizer, nem tanto. Estavam na segunda garrafa e como eram apenas os dois, havia sido mais ou menos uma garrafa para cada. Draco não estava tão alterado quanto ela, apenas ria das coisas sem sentido que a ruiva dizia, sem tirar os olhos dela. Provavelmente, agora que estavam os dois bêbados, ele deixou de tentar disfarçar o poder que as madeixas ruivas tinham sobre ele.

'_... E depois desse dia eu nunca mais tomei suco de abóbora!'_, Escutou ela falar e logo em seguida cair na gargalhada. Draco riu dela, sem entender o sentido da frase.

Ele levantou-se após a sobremesa e sentiu a tonteira mais fortemente. Pelo visto Weasley estava passando pela mesma situação, pois ao levantar-se precisou apoiar na mesa para não se desequilibrar. Diferentemente de Draco ela havia bebido _muito_ mais do que deveria.

_Isso porque era _ela _quem devia estar tomando conta de mim – _Pensou o loiro, ao ir de encontro à ruiva com relutância, ajudando-a a manter-se de pé.

x.x.x

Gina se sentia ótima. A ceia estava ótima, o vinho estava perfeito, Draco não estava falando mal dela ou de sua família. Tudo parecia correr exatamente como ela imaginara que aconteceria, um natal tranqüilo, calmo e com boa comida.

Seu ponto de vista mudou, ou melhor, _girou_, assim que ela se levantou da cadeira.

Viu o cenário se movimentar ao seu redor e apoiou a mão na mesa, impedindo-a de cair. Fechou os olhos para tentar aliviar a sensação de tonteira, sabendo que Malfoy a estaria observando. Ela sabia que tinha que se recompor, que não podia dar vexame na frente dele. Mas, sinceramente, aquela era a ultima coisa com o que se preocupava.

Foda-se.

Sentiu todos os seus pensamentos coerentes se esvaírem e suas pálpebras se abrindo relutantemente quando percebeu uma mão apertando sua cintura contra algo, mantendo-a erguida. Sabia quem era. Até porque não haviam outras opções, além dos elfos, e Ginny rapidamente descartou essa última possibilidade. Riu sozinha, involuntariamente, ao pensar na cena absurda que lhe veio a mente.

Apenas esqueceu o mundo real quando sentiu o cheiro forte de perfume masculino que Draco emanava ao seu lado. Não pode evitar os pêlos de sua nuca de se arrepiarem.

x.x.x

Draco segurou-a firmemente pela cintura até chegarem ao pé das escadas, colocando-a no colo sem dificuldade e subindo em direção ao quarto dela.

Weasley agia como louca enquanto bêbada, reparou. Ela ria sozinha enquanto ele a carregava e roçava o nariz no pescoço do loiro, fazendo com que Draco ficasse tenso e seu coração se acelerasse.

A queria, concluiu. Era_ óbvio_ que ele a queria. Era homem e Ginevra era inegavelmente atrativa. Tudo isso potencializado pelo grau alcoólico do loiro, a fragiliadade a que ela se encontrava e seus cabelos ruivos, que afetavam-no de uma maneira que ele pensava ser sobre-humana.

Chegaram na porta do quarto dela. Draco colocou-a de pé, e ela apoiou-se no peito dele com as mãos, buscando equilíbrio.

Ginny olhou para cima, procurando os olhos acinzentados dele. Há muito ela havia desistido de segurar seus instintos. Ele retribuiu seu olhar e ela pensou nunca tê-lo visto tão bonito. Os cabelos que normalmente estavam perfeitamente arrumados se encontravam um pouco fora do lugar, e ele carregava um olhar indeciso, mas firme. Parecia hipnotizado.

Ele abriu a boca, deveria estar prestes a dizer algo, mas ela não quis escutar. Segurou firmemente na lapela de seu blaser, trazendo-o de encontro a si, e beijando-o com urgência.

x.x.x

Estava completamente louca, Draco concluiu ao perceber o puxão violento que ela lhe deu. Não que ele se importasse. Na verdade, estava agradecido. Ele não estava bêbado o suficiente ao ponto de beijá-la, mas estava bêbado a ponto de admitir para si mesmo que era exatamente o que ele desejava fazer.

Ela enroscou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, e ele desceu as mãos até as coxas dela, instigando-a a enrolar as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, que foi o que ela fez logo em seguida. Draco prensou-a contra a parede do corredor, segurando firme as coxas dela enquanto descolava os lábios e beijava a curva de seu pescoço. Ela segurou firme os cabelos dele enquanto murmurava coisas que Draco não conseguiu entender.

Ele descolou-a da parede, voltando para seus lábios por alguns segundos enquanto procurava a maçaneta da porta do quarto dela. Ele desfez o contato dos lábios mais uma vez, batendo a porta com violência atrás de si. Ela pareceu não perceber, concentrada demais em mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha do loiro, fazendo-o gemer baixinho.

O quarto parecia girar ao redor deles.

Colocou a ruiva na cama, deitando-se sobre ela. Weasley era violenta, e ele gostou disso. Ela retirou seu blaser, já começando a abrir os botões da camisa preta dele. Abriu-a completamente com agilidade, jogando a camisa longe, e rolou para o lado, colocando-se sobre ele. Deslizou seus lábios pela bochecha dele, depois orelha, e passou mais um tempo beijando e mordendo seu pescoço. Draco puxou o zíper do vestido dela, abrindo-o até o fim das costas. Ele se sentou, com a ruiva ainda em cima de si, e abraçou-a com força, mergulhando sua cabeça entre as madeixas ruivas dela e deixando suas mãos passearem pela pele nua de suas costas.

Ela afastou-se um pouco e olhou-o dentro dos olhos, enquanto puxava lentamente as mangas do vestido, libertando seus braços e revelando o sutiã preto que usava. O peito dela subia e descia rapidamente, estava ofegante. Draco sustentou seu olhar, tocando a pele de suas costas e seus braços recém nus. Ela era sexy, ela era absurdamente sexy.

Mas o que estavam prestes a fazer era completamente errado, e ele sabia disso.

E ela saberia no dia seguinte.

Tirou as mãos dela relutante, olhando para baixo. Ela percebeu o que havia ocorrido e saiu de cima dele, indo até a cômoda silenciosamente e pegando um suéter que parecia maior do que ela. O vestiu, tirando o vestido e a meia fina por baixo. O suéter ia até quase seus joelhos, parecendo uma camisola, e ela voltou para a cama, um pouco cambaleante, sentando-se na beirada, de costas para o loiro.

Ele considerou que já era hora para se levantar, e só então reparou que apenas vestia calça e meias. Pegou suas coisas pelo quarto e se dirigiu até a porta, sentindo o olhar da ruiva em suas costas.

- Malfoy.

Ele virou-se, e ela o encarava. Draco ficou surpreso ao perceber que sabia exatamente o que aquilo queria dizer.

Fez o caminho de volta até a cama de casal, jogando suas coisas no chão. Weasley puxou o edredom e foi rapidamente para debaixo dele, e Draco fez o mesmo do outro lado. Deitaram-se um de frente para o outro, e ele fechou os olhos. Sabia o motivo pelo qual ela estava agindo daquela maneira porque ele mesmo já havia se sentido assim algumas vezes.

Sentiu os lábios quentes e doces dela sobre os seus. Não violentos e desesperados, como da outra vez, mas delicados e tranqüilos. Ela manteve o toque por alguns segundos e se afastou, deixando Draco estático por um momento. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Abriu os olhos e viu que a Weasley havia virado para o outro lado. Encarou as madeixas ruivas dela, espalhadas pela cama, enquanto rendia-se vagarosamente ao sono.

Ela não queria ficar sozinha.

**N/A: **Eu sei, eu sei... Quanto tempo, não? Como eu disse antes, nunca passou pela minha cabeça abandonar a fic. Nem essa, nem a outra. Tenho mais várias historinhas acontecendo mas prometi a mim mesma que só posto o prólogo delas depois que já tiver com uns 3 caps prontos porque eu sou muito lesada... hahaha

Beijos pra quem ainda lê isso!


End file.
